Lady of the Lake
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Merlin manages to save Freya and find a cure. But is it really all that simple? What if Freya had to make a promise in order to cure her? How will this haunt them as they grow older? Merlin soon finds out it's not easy to love your enemies servant.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: According to my shrink and my good friend Liz who keeps my head in the right place I do not own Merlin. I've tried to convince them that I did but apparently it's a complete fact Ö. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to convince the BBC to sell Merlin to me in exchange for whatever's on my account.**

**This story is dedicated to Liz, for giving me some excellent ideas for this story, for putting up with my crap and basically you know, not killing me (I can assure you that she's thought about it and I can't blame her :p) **

PROLOGUE

_10 months after the 'lady of the lake'_

When someone looked upon it in the end they could say it didn't make any difference. Yes, she got a few months more to live but what did it get him in the end?

More heartache because he had become more attached to her.

More memories that could bring him to tears.

Memories that could now raise up in every corner of Camelot where she had lived her last few months alongside him.

More people that now knew what she meant to him and that looked at him with that sad look in their eyes. That sad look that spoke volumes. It always said the same thing. "I'm sorry." Because what more could they say? What more could they do?

The thing was…

If that same someone that looked upon it said one of those things to Merlin, they would bitterly regret it.

Because when Merlin looked upon it in the end he saw something completely different.

He saw the extra months he had gotten with what he, despite his young age, believed to be the love of his life.

He had gotten more memories to remember her by.

People could look at him but they didn't know who she was. Not truly.

They believed she was that young girl that Merlin brought with him from a visit to his mother.

They didn't know that she had been in Camelot before that, they didn't know he never visited his mother back then but merely smuggled her out of the castle and searched for a cure, which he found.

They didn't know that this young girl, who had barely liven her life in their eyes, had lived more than she had ever dreamed she would.

Thanks to those few months she had had the chance to know how it felt to live a normal (as far as that could with Merlin by your side) life.

Thanks to those few months she now knew what it felt to be loved.

And that…

That was what in Merlin's eyes made ALL the difference.

And that's what he consoled himself with as he saw her in that boat, drifting of in the river.

**I know there'll be some people won't be too keen to continue to read this, thinking I killed her off.**

**All I can say, this story will go somewhere even beyond the prologue so there's no need to worry.**

**You just have to trust me, press that little 'add to story alert' button, write a review and see where it's going :-p.**


	2. The Beginning

Liz: What are you trying to do here? Write a novel instead of a review? Of course you never write something if you write lengthy reviews like that :p

SarahElizabeth: I'm glad you liked it

**Disclaimer: After the BBC took a look at my offer they laughed in my face and shook their heads. Apparently that means I still don't own Merlin :p. (But I'm not giving up :o)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Merlin was running through the hallways of Camelot. He had to get her out, that was all that counted. He had to get her out before Gaius told everything to Uther who would definitely raise the alarm bell, starting a search party that wouldn't stop before she was found.

Merlin didn't blame Gaius. Sure, he would like Gaius a bit more at the present if the latter had listened to his pleas but... Merlin shook his head. There was no use in thinking about that at the moment. He had to keep his mind clear, find a way to smuggle out Freya, do so and then he would have all the time in the world to think about whatever he wanted to think about.

Like how he was betraying Arthur for instance, he thought as he set fire to his torch. How he would leave Gaius behind, Gaius who saw him as the son he never had. As soon as those thoughts rose up, he slapped himself in the face.

Wrong turn of thoughts!

Now wasn't the time for guilt. They would live if he did this, Freya wouldn't if he didn't.

He quickly followed the hallway that ran underneath Camelot, deeper and deeper until he reached the place where he had hidden Freya. Shock and panic ran through him as he noticed that she was no longer there. He turned around and started to scream her name. It didn't help, of course it didn't! He knew it wouldn't before he tried it but something inside him just wanted to try. Something inside him had triggered and at that point Merlin could no longer see Arthur, could no longer see Gaius. He only had two goals in his mind now. He would find Freya, no matter the cost and he would do everything he could to try and give her a normal life again. Surely something could be done about this curse?

With this motivation, Merlin went back up. However he didn't went back to Gaius. Gaius had already made it clear that there was nothing he could do for Freya. If he would he wouldn't have gone to Uther. And so there was only one person, or rather beast that could help him.

As much as Merlin detested going to the Dragon, he felt he had now once again reached a point on which he didn't have a choice. He was soon descending the familiar stairs, torch in hand.

"I understand what you ask of me, young warlock. Though this has nothing to do with Arthur." The Dragon replied as soon as Merlin made his request.

Merlin, stared back at the Dragon. "The world doesn't turn around Arthur you know."

"It seems that the beast you describe doesn't directly affect Arthur's safety and from what I know, Arthur could certainly eliminate it himself, without even help from the simplest of magic."

"She's not a beast!"

The Dragon chuckled. Merlin had heard him laugh before and for some reason, he found the Dragon more scarier when it laughed than on other occasions.

"Very well, young Warlock, I will help you. If only for the fact that I fear you'll turn of your destined path if I do not. But if I do this, I have to remind you on your promise. You promised to set me free."

At that point Merlin could feel his stomach turn. He wished he had never made that promise, fearing that when the time came that he would have to fulfill it, he would release a bigger danger than anyone else had ever set on Camelot.

"And I will, you have to trust me. Just, tell me what I need to do." He replied, trying to keep his feelings hidden. (it was worth a try)

"You? You won't have to do anything. Your magic isn't that advanced. You won't reach that level for many years to come."

Merlin lowered his torch in desperation.

"Then what do I have to do?"

The Dragon started to speak and hope flared up in Merlin, he could clearly see the plan before him.

After that he started to run. His original destination was his room where he could pick up some stuff and try to catch up with Freya who would now probably be outside Camelot by now. However, Merlin wasn't such an athlete that he wouldn't notice the small figure, crawled behind a few barrels. He stopped instantly.

"Freya?"

She didn't hear him, her attention was drawn to the other side of the way where a few of Arthur's knights and Arthur himself were coming and decided to run. It was stupid! If she had stayed where she was they might've missed her but now… now she was in plain sight. The knights started to follow her and so did Merlin but to his horror and their delight she was running straight for a dead end.

Merlin didn't hesitate. He turned the alley into complete darkness before anyone could see her face. The problem was that his sight was now taken away as well and outside Arthur shouting for a torch, the clinging of the knights' armor and the bells of the castle that indicated midnight, there was no sound that could help him find Freya and get her out of the alley. He was just about to clear his sight when she started to scream.

It was a horrible, painful scream and Merlin knew she was transforming. The scream was soon followed by a roar which was followed by the screams of the bounty hunter. Merlin needed al his focus in order to think clear. Arthur and his men were using the noise to locate Freya as well and he couldn't let that happen.

Luckily for him, their armor made them an easy target for him in the dark and he soon got them asleep. When he had done that he slowly walked towards Freya. With a bit more difficulty than he had with Arthur and his knights he finally got her to sleep as well.

After he had done that he cleared the darkness away but the sight he saw, shocked him. The remains of the bounty hunter were lying on the ground, Freya in her transformation was lying beside it but instead of being repulsed by her, now that he saw what she had done, now that he saw what she had done he still felt the same way as he did before.

She couldn't help what she was just as much as he couldn't help what he was. And there was hope for her. He sat down beside her, waiting for her to transform back, knowing he couldn't smuggle a cat this size with wings trough Camelot without being noticed.

As soon as she transformed, he carefully covered her in his jacket and picked her up. Bringing her back to her old hiding place.

Once he was there he woke her up. She stared at him, for a few seconds, just as long as she needed for her to realize where she was and how she got there. As soon as that realization hit her she turned her head and started to cry.

"You must hate me!"

Merlin calmed her down, telling her that he didn't and trying to cheer her up. As soon as he had convinced her she started to tell her story. When she had finished it, Merlin was silent for a while.

"What if I told you there was a cure?"

Freya turned at him, her face still wet from crying, a surprised look on her face.

"You mean you could help me?"

Merlin didn't reply straight away, he first started to dry the tears of her face and then gave her a small smile.

"I can't, but I know someone who might. It's a sorcerer who lives in the mountains of Khanduch. I could ask Arthur tomorrow if I could visit my mother in Ealdor. We could travel there and in two weeks we can return here. I can introduce you as a girl I met on my travels and…"

Merlin's face lit up as he continued to tell her his plan. He had it all worked out. However, halfway he noticed the worried look on her face and stopped.

"If you're not comfortable with this because there's a sorcerer involved. I mean I can understand after…"

Finally Freya let out a laugh.

"I trust you don't I? It's just… it all seems to good to be true."

Merlin shook his head.

"It's not. It's what we deserve. Don't you agree that after everything faith has dealt us with we finally deserve something good? Even if it's something too good to be true."

"Well if you have faith in this than so have I."

"Alright then." Merlin said, the smile back on his face.

And for once, in a long, long time. Merlin could look at his future and see something bright.

**I hope it's not that cheesy. If it is :p Don't get used to it :p. It won't always be like this ****. (okay, there will be moments. )**


	3. A Fatal Promise

**Disclaimer: The bank refuses to give me a loan and I don't have a job this Christmas break so that means I still don't own Merlin. Well if I can't get it the legal way… Ah, I guess I'll just have to dream about it… But one day…**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur stared for a few seconds at Merlin.

"Can't it wait for a few more weeks. You know there's a lot to do around here!"

Of course, when Merlin had thought up his plan he had forgotten a tiny detail. Arthur might not give him his asked two weeks off for a couple of weeks to come. The realization hit him a few minutes before he asked the question. When Arthur had barged into his room in a rather foul mood.

Who could blame him? Uther wasn't so forgiving about last night's disaster and had given Arthur a rather humiliating lecture in front of his knights. On top of that he would have to patrol again that night.

"Cleaning, washing clothes, brushing horses, serve food, … I'm sure you'll find someone capable of doing that while I'm gone."

Arthur smirked, "You make it sound as though you're very replaceable. Don't tempt me. I still haven't forgotten that you called me fat."

"I didn't say you were fat, I said you had to keep in shape. Not so many servants who are that concerned about their master you know. I wouldn't call me that replaceable. Especially when that same master throws water in their face."

Of course Arthur's not-so-secret-as-he-would-wish idleness had to keep that remark in mind. If Merlin had come up with another excuse…

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by Arthur's laughter.

"So that's the reason! I knew I wasn't out of shape!... Merlin honestly, if I knew you cared that much I would've apologized already!"

Merlin who was now a bit embarrassed brought his hand to his hair and wove his fingers through it. "I didn't care that much… It wasn't nice though."

Arthur raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "No, it wasn't. I admit … now can't these two weeks wait?"

"They can't my mother euhm…" why was he so bad at this? "She euhm… twisted her ankle." He finally blurted out.

"You don't seem too sure… Merlin, I've been to Ealdor, I met the people there. I'm sure they'll take great care of her."

Unbelievable! He still bought it!

"Well the thing is… why I wasn't too sure… my mum, she always has to minimalise things. You know, so I don't get worried. She writes she twisted her ankle and for all I know she broke a leg!"

Arthur stared at Merlin. "Now you telling me she broke a leg?"

"Or maybe even two… I really do need to go there in order to set my mind at peace."

Finally Arthur resigned.

"Very well then, can't let you run around with your mind not at peace. You nearly boiled me once, I think that's quite enough. Give your mother my regards!"

Merlin, a big smile on his face now, nodded. "Will do! And might I suggest Gwen to replace me? I'm sure you won't mind her."

"Don't push your luck Merlin!" Arthur replied, though the idea was tempting.

As soon as Merlin had left Arthur's chambers in a calm way so he wouldn't raise any suspicion, he started to run. Everything was ready. Gaius (though not so keen on his plans) had helped him. If nothing went wrong he could leave Camelot in the afternoon. Freya was already waiting for him outside. Of they could continue to ride till the evening they could reach Khanduch in two days. It would be no problem for him to keep Freya's transformation under control for two nights. He only hoped everything went well. One of the dragon's warnings did concern him: "You must make sure not to promise anything!"

*-*-*-*-*-

The only disturbance in the otherwise rather quiet forest was the sound of laughter. Merlin and Freya, mounted on the same horse because Merlin couldn't take two without causing suspicion, were busy chatting about all sorts of things. You could say that they were busy getting to know one another. The fact remained that despite having a deep and mutual understanding for each other's situation, they still didn't really know one another.

"I was seven!" Freya exclaimed, defending herself after a rather embarrassing story had escaped her.

"That's still no excuse" Merlin replied.

"Well I do know another thing about you now."

"Which would be?"

"Don't trust Merlin with facts like that, he'll just use them against you!"

Merlin laughed again and shook his head "Stay around for a while and you'll see that isn't true."

"Oh, I bet it is… Still, I'm glad you still want me around after that confession."

They continued to ride that way and by nightfall, they were already a considerable end away from Camelot.

They set up camp in an open spot in the forest.

As the moon and stars appeared, so did Freya's concerns and fears for the night.

"You do know what you're doing, right?"

"I do. Don't worry." Merlin said pulling his arm around her.

"I shouldn't, it's you who should worry. You're the only human in the neighborhood. I'd hate to kill you if anything would go wrong."

"Well, I take the fact that you don't want to kill me as a compliment. Still you should trust me more."

Back in Camelot, Arthur was getting ready for bed. He had just taken his shirt of when Gwen entered the room. She turned red at the sight of the half-naked Arthur and turned her back towards him.

"I'm sorry sir, if I'd had know… I don't mind though, the sight isn't bad… I mean… that you are in great shape… not that I looked that much… "

"Guinevere." Arthur said while pulling his shirt back on. "You can turn around."

Gwen quickly shut up, realizing that she had been rambling again and realizing what she had said in that ramble, she turned even redder. Still she turned around.

"My Lord?"

"It's alright! You don't need to worry."

"Yes my lord."

Arthur tried his best not to laugh at her obvious embarrassment. Focusing on how strange and even hurting it sounded to hear her call him 'my lord' did help at that.

"Why are you here?" He said, taking his eyes away from her and pretending to clean a few things up on his desk. Gwen hurried to his side and started to help him. That didn't help him!

"The lady Morgana send me, since she didn't need my services anymore for the night and Merlin's replacement hasn't been appointed yet."

Arthur took Gwen's hand in his and smiled.

"Guinevere, we both know how much Morgana cares about how clean my room is."

"Not much." Gwen agreed, turning red again.

Arthur nodded. "Not much." Feeling her hand in his felt so right. Almost as if someone had made her hand to fit his. "So I take it you're here out of your own accord?" She still hadn't pulled her hand away, though she was staring at it.

"I am."

Arthur had enough of it, this wasn't his Gwen.

"Guinevere, there's no need to act so embarrassed around me you know. There's nobody here."

He tried to take her face in his hands but she pulled away.

"We can't my lord." She said before hurrying out of his room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

After two days they finally reached their destination, now all they had to do was find the sorcerer who could help them.

"Merlin, I have a bad feeling about this."

Merlin however, didn't reply. In the middle of the road a woman had appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay here." Merlin said as he dismounted the horse, handing the bridles to Freya. Freya tried to protest but Merlin ignored it. If the woman was who he thought she was, he wanted to speak to her alone first.

"I know who you are Merlin." The woman said before Merlin could say anything. She was still young, or at least looked young. Her clothes and hair resembled the ones Nimueh once wore and that didn't do very much for his trust. Though aside from her hairstyle and clothing there wasn't much resemblance. This woman was red haired with piercing green eyes, just like Nimueh she would've looked very pretty if not for a certain aura she seemed to carry around, one that just screamed not to mess with this woman.

"Is that the girl?"

"How do you…"

"You think the Dragon talks to you alone? Follow me."

Merlin gestured to Freya that she should follow them. She gently lead the horse to where they were heading. A small cabin hidden away from anyone who might use the road. When they neared the door the woman stopped.

"The girl only."

Merlin shook his head, helped Freya of the horse and put his arm protectively around her.

"No deal, she's not going anywhere without me."

"I'm sure that she'd like that. You'll have to be careful around midnight then though."

Freya turned her head towards Merlin and smiled. "Merlin, I'll be fine you know. I can look after myself. I know you promised to look after me but you don't need to do it all the time."

She removed Merlin's arm and followed the woman inside, all that there was left to do for Merlin was wait.

The Cabin inside didn't look comfortable at all and Freya was sure the woman used magic to get her basic needs. Otherwise she just didn't live here all the time.

"He is quite protective of you isn't he?"

"He doesn't want any harm to come to me." Freya said, now focusing all her attention towards the woman. "Merlin spoke of a sorcerer, I'd expected a man."

The woman smiled. "Merlin knew he would expect a person capable of magic, he didn't know the gender and assumed it was a man. Now, let me take a look at you."

Freya stood still as the woman circled around her. "So young, so beautiful and to have such a faith."

"I thought you could reverse it, that means it's not my faith doesn't?"

The woman stopped before Freya and gave her a smile. "I can darling, surely I can. But it goes with a price you know."

Freya started to feel disappointed, she knew it was all too good to be true. "What kind of price?"

The woman smiled. "I can shape you from a Bastet into one of my servants."

"Your servant? You mean I would have to stay here?"

"Oh no! When you die, you'll become my servant for a century."

Freya stared at the woman, this wasn't right, this wasn't right at all.

"You mean you'll use my body, without any will of my own."

The woman laughed. "You know most stories about magic are meant to scare little children. Clearly I misjudged your age. "

The woman circled Freya once more and now that Freya thought about it, she didn't know the woman's name. But before she could ask this the woman continued again.

"By servant, I meant a servant of Avalon. Look at it as just a new job but one you don't see everyday. Guardians that keep natural elements like mountains, lakes and rivers safe. Natural elements that have a certain meaning to Avalon."

"Like Lady Ninianne."

A smile crept on the woman's face. "The Lady of Dozmary Pool. Or at least she used to be. She found peace two years ago. You were born near that lake?"

"I was born at it's shore." Freya replied, then she finally caught herself on being well on her way to being persuaded. "I can't do this."

"Freya, you can trust me."

"How can I? I don't even know your name."

The woman came closer again and smiled. "All you had to do was ask. My name's Viviene."

She placed her hand on Freya's shoulder and brought her to the window where she could have a clear sight on Merlin.

"You see that young man over there. He cares a great deal for you. If you do this, you can spend you entire lives together, here in this world. You only get one such life. Yes, at the end of it, you'll be apart from one another for a rather long period but afterwards. Afterwards you can continue together in the world hereafter. Think about it Freya. You know you can't give him anything while under this curse."

Freya looked at the woman, gathered her thoughts and tried to think clear. Finally she nodded. "Okay."

**Reviews are love ö**

**No seriously, they are **


	4. Viviene

**Disclaimer: Stalking the BBC, still don't own Merlin, intend to own it by the end of the fic…**

**Plot bunnies are running around in my rooms giving me one idea after the other for this fic, making me update faster as usual.**

**Goodythreeshoes:**** I haven't read the mists of Avalon but I intend to. I do own the movie does that count? :p I'm glad you liked it ;)**

**SarahElizabeth:**** And yay for your review :D. I'm glad you like it :p **

**Chapter 3**

Merlin was pretty much mad at himself. He shouldn't have allowed it! He should've gone in there with her! Why did he let Freya persuade him to let her go in there alone?

The creeping of the cabin's door made him look up, Viviene came outside and walked over to him, halfway she stopped and smiled at him.

"She's asleep but the curse is broken."

The curse is broken! At that point Merlin didn't care anymore about the things he should care for. He didn't care about wetter or not he should trust Viviene, he didn't care about the price that had to be paid for this. His happiness about this took control over his entire body and mind.

"Thank you." He said, looking at the woman before him.

"She'll be asleep till the evening for sure. You can spend the night here if you both want though I can not stay here. I suggest you take that offer. It is not safe to travel these mountains by night. Many creatures of the old religion with far less good intentions than you have dwell these places."

Merlin nodded and Viviene walked on, when she passed him she stopped once again and looked at him.

"I know your destiny Merlin Ambrosius. I must say I was a bit disappointed when I saw you, knowing the things you'll do in the future. You don't look like the man who's destined for such greatness. But then again, who does?"

Merlin wasn't quite sure how to answer this and wetter or not to take is as an insult or a compliment. Viviene now completely turned towards him and stepped closer.

"Uther might sit in his throne and pleasure himself with the thought that he wiped out the entire old religion but you know as well as I do that, that isn't true. There are still many priests and priestesses of the old religion left and not all of them might see your destiny as great, Merlin. Especially not after what you did to Nimueh."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you should always sleep with one eye open, Merlin. The number of creatures and magicians that want you dead exceeds the healthy number by far. Sure there's still a large number of them who don't know what you're truly capable of. Who just see you as that annoying manservant of Arthur Pendragon who's too smart for his own good. But how long do you think that will last?"

Merlin still wasn't sure what he should think about this woman. Was she threatening him herself or was she merely warning him. Did she hear whispers and rumors related to him and did she only warn him for them?

"I'll try to remember that."

"A man who tries to remember something like this always ends up death. You 'should' remember it. These aren't knights Merlin. They don't go straight for their targets. They use whatever they can to hurt their opponent."

With that she looked back at the cabin, where Freya was currently sleeping. She didn't need to say anything more than she had already said. Merlin understood the message.

"Goodbye Merlin Ambrosius." Viviene said and before Merlin could react she had already vanished.

Merlin now hurried towards the cabin. One inside he found Freya asleep on the ground. She looked peaceful, a smile plastered on her face. He leaned against the wall and lowered himself to the ground, staring at Freya and letting his thoughts go over what Viviene just told him.

There was indeed a chance that they would use Freya against him but he would do everything, everything to prevent that.

Little did he know that it was already to late for that.

Avalon might've once been a glorious place where people of the old religion came to learn and practice their magic but that glory was hard to be found these days. People no longer came here and the place quickly dissolved into a ruin.

Viviene did still come here. Uther wasn't going to stop her from doing so. She walked towards a small basin, filled with water and let her hand waver over the surface, mumbling a spell. In the water the image of Merlin, leaning against the wall of the cabin appeared.

How she wished she didn't have to do what she did. How she wished she could've just given the girl a curse free life without having to ask anything in return.

She liked Merlin, not the person himself since she barely knew that one. No, she liked what Merlin stood for. A peaceful way to restore the old religion.

Peace, the one thing the old religion used to stand for. Helping those in need. Viviene longed so much for that day to return. But she couldn't bring it back the way Merlin would one day do. She was bound to all her other sisters and could therefore do nothing else but follow the road they were taking.

"Is that Arthur's manservant?"

Viviene looked up, at the other end of the basin stood Morgause. Dressed in battle armor. The symbolism didn't escape Viviene.

"It is."

Morgause circled the basin and looked at the image.

"He's in the cabin at Khanduch. Did you lend him one of your services?"

Viviene shook her head. "I didn't."

"It would be quite something. Arthur's servant… a servant of Avalon as well."

Viviene stared at Morgause. It was Morgause's idea to force those who still dared to ask services from Avalon to become a servant of Avalon. At the time only she, Morgause and Nimueh were present. She had told them it was the only way. Uther had hunted the old religion down and if they didn't do it, Avalon would soon be without any guardians. Nimueh was enthusiastic about it, but than again Nimueh had never been the same since Uther, the one man she ever loved, came to look at her as an enemy and hunted her kind. Viviene however didn't like it back then and she still didn't like it now.

Her hand wavered over the basin again and the image disappeared.

"Well he didn't need any services so I couldn't force him, could I?"

Morgause took Viviene's wrist in her hand. "Then why is he there?"

Viviene had no other choice but to tell Morgause the truth who started to smile.

"This would've been perfect. If only I had known about it before. The fact that his love is our servant makes Merlin as good as our servant as well."

"You make it sound as if it's too late."

A smile crept on Morgause's face and she let her hand waver over the basin as well, showing the image of Arthur and Uther.

"Another plan will soon commence. I'm on my way to Camelot to start it. Soon father and son will be mortal enemies and only one will come out alive."

Viviene looked at the image in the basin, both Arthur as Uther were laughing. It did hurt her to see Uther laugh while she was standing in the midst of Avalon's ruins but that wasn't the point right now.

The thing was that father and son seemed close, a bond that close can't easily been broken unless…

"You're going to inform the son of his father's sins aren't you?"

"Eventually, first I want to play a little game of course. Beat the son at his favorite game, let Uther know that I'm in his son's neighborhood so that his fear that I'll reveal his little secret will keep him from sleeping. And then… then I'll let that fear come true."

"We both know the nature of Arthur's character. He will hate his father and kill him. But we also know that afterwards he will hate himself."

Morgause laughed, the once so cheerful laugh was now nothing more but cruel.

"That's the point isn't?"

"But why? Arthur has done nothing that deserves our wrath!"

The smile on Morgause's face disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"His birth marks the end of our years of glory." Was all she replied.

She circled the basin again, picked up her helmet that lay on the ground and turned around towards Viviene.

"You can stay here, alongside your precious memories. Let me take care of bringing them back to life."

Viviene stayed behind, alone again. She was thankful that the Dragon told her alone about Merlin's true nature. She feared what her sisters would do with that information once they found out about it.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Freya finally opened her eyes.

Merlin hurried himself up and kneeled by her side.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice sounding hoarse. "I could do with some water though."

Merlin nodded, "Stay here."

He got up and went to a corner of the cabin where the horse was resting. He had brought it inside, not liking the idea of waking up the next morning only to discover their horse had been eaten by something. He took a flask with water from the luggage and went back to Freya, handing the flask to her.

"That woman…"

"Viviene." Freya interrupted.

Merlin smiled "Alright then, Viviene, told me that the curse was broken."

Freya nodded her head. "I'm a normal girl again."

"Well that sucks, now I'm the only abnormal person in this room."

"I'm sure you're used to it." Freya said, a weak smile on her face.

"Are you going to be okay to travel again tomorrow?"

"I will, I just need to sleep some more."

"Alright then."

He took her blanket and started covering her up, however Freya's hand stopped his.

"Merlin… thank you."

"It's not me you should thank. Viviene was the one who was willing to help you."

"If you didn't save me, Viviene never would've had the chance to help me."

Merlin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You better sleep some more." He said.

She soon fell to sleep and Merlin prepared himself to do the same.

At Camelot meanwhile, a party was interrupted by a woman challenging the crown prince to a duel.

**I couldn't make Viviene evil for a very silly reason. My mum's name's Viviane (the Dutch version of Viviene). How can I write about an evil Viviene? Maybe if my mum tells me to clean up my room she might still turn evil ;)**

**Reviews are love :D (It is a fact that reviews feed plot bunnies you know ;) )**


	5. Coming home

**Disclaimer: Okay, so in my quest to get ownership over Merlin. BBC has asked for a restraining order against me. But they won't stop me :p**

**No reviews? … :'(**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur was sitting at his table, watching how Merlin's replacement screwed up for the hundredth time. Maybe there was some truth in Merlin not being so replaceable. Finally, Arthur lost his patience and send the man away. He got up from behind his table and walked towards the window. Merlin was supposed to come back today and he couldn't wait.

The past few days had been a complete disaster. He had that duel with Morgause and not to mention a servant that was good for nothing. Arthur couldn't wait for Merlin to return. He was going to be sure Merlin paid for it.

Just as he was staring out of the window, he saw a horse in the distance, no doubt it was Merlin. As the horse drew nearer however he saw that the horse held two people. At the centre of the court yard Merlin dismounted the horse and helped the girl descend as well. She was actually rather beautiful and so Arthur couldn't really believe what he saw when the girl kissed Merlin. Who'd have thought?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Merlin helped Freya of her horse. He placed her on the ground and captured her as she nearly stumbled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, still a bit dizzy."

"Come on, let's get you inside so you can rest a bit."

Freya nodded and Merlin was about to put his arm around her to help her inside when she kissed him.

"You should kiss me more like that." Merlin said when the kiss ended.

"I intend to." Freya answered, smiling up at him. She then looked around the courtyard and started to laugh. "I think we might've given them something new to gossip about."

Merlin looked around as well and laughed as well when he saw several people looking at them. "I think so as well. Come on, you should rest."

When they entered Gaius' chambers Freya looked rather shyly at the man who jumped up and embraced Merlin. She had never met Gaius before, but she knew he had helped Merlin in their escape and that Merlin saw him as a father. It was in her eyes very important to show this man that she had been worth all the trouble that she had caused.

"Did it work?" Gaius asked as he let go and stared at Freya.

"It worked." Merlin answered, "She is feeling rather dizzy and tired though."

"I suspected as much, it is not easy to break a curse like that and make a two-day journey as well. Come child, I'm sure Merlin's room will be of much use to you."

Now that Gaius mentioned it Merlin looked up, now here was something they hadn't thought about. How was this going to be arranged? Where was she going to sleep? Was she going to find work here in Camelot? Would anyone hire her?

He decided not to show his worries just yet and just helped her towards his room and into his bed.

"You have a clean room." She said looking up at him.

Merlin stared around in his room, what was she talking about? His room was usually horrible! He didn't have time to clean everything up.

That's when he noticed, all his stuff were gone, his books, his clothes, where did it all go?

He turned back to Freya but she had fallen asleep already. He kissed her hair, wished her goodnight even though it was only afternoon and left his room.

"Gaius, I think my stuff got legs." He said once he was back in the room.

"It hasn't, it's all over here." Gaius gestured towards a small cupboard in a corner. "I figured that with a woman staying here, it was only fair that she got the room seeing that she needs her privacy. You're bed is over there."

Ow. That was something different. For a moment, Merlin felt rather childish but only a moment. Gaius was right of course, it was the best arrangement.

A knock on the door made both men look up.

"Merlin, prince Arthur would like to speak to you."

"Well not everything has changed it seems." Merlin mumbled before saying goodbye to Gaius and following the soldier.

Gaius just shook his head and went on to make some more prescriptions. He just hoped there weren't going to be anymore changes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You wanted to see me sir?" Merlin said as he entered Arthur's chambers.

"Yes, I have some more chores for you, your replacement was a mess!"

"I told you, you should've asked Gwen."

Arthur raised his finger in a warning gesture but before he became mad he realized something and a smile crept on his face.

"Well from what I saw, I'm not the only one who has someone special."

"So you admit, Gwen's your someone special then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin! Just stop it okay."

"Not until you can admit your feelings."

"I can't! I'd love to but I can't! Anyway, we weren't talking about my love life."

"I was under the impression that we were."

"We were talking about YOUR love life Merlin."

Merlin pretended to be surprised and brought his hand to his chest. "Mine?"

"Yes! Or do you think you can snog a girl in broad daylight in the middle of the court yard without anyone knowing?"

At first Merlin didn't know what to say, than he started to laugh, this could be fun. He just had to stick to the plan of course.

"That was euhm Freya."

"Freya?"

"Yeah, she's a girl I met in some village on my way to Ealdor."

Arthur nodded.

"And she just travelled around with you?"

Why was it that when Merlin clearly lied Arthur had to believe him and that when he was actually pretty convincing, Arthur started to doubt him. Clearly there was something wrong with Arthur's sense of judgment.

"Yeah, she was going my way anyway. So she travelled with me and then she continued to do so."

"Merlin, if a girl hit's her head somewhere you're not supposed to travel around with her you're supposed to give her help."

"Hit her head?"

"How else do you think a girl like that could willingly travel around with you?"

Merlin was silent for a few seconds before he gave Arthur a foolish grin.

"My obvious charms?"

"Get to work will you?"

Merlin stared at Arthur "But I just came home."

"Merlin, you just had two weeks off, there's work to be done. My armor needs a decent polish this time, my clothes needs washing, my horse needs to be brushed without being traumatized, …"

The list went on and on and so it was only by ten o'clock in the evening that Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers.

He opened the door and was welcomed by the sight of a smiling Freya who was sitting on a table, listening to Gaius telling her all sorts of things about plants and flowers.

"This has always fascinated me, but I never really had a chance." Freya said while turning the pages of a book she held in her lap.

"Well I'd be happy to teach you if you'd like."

Merlin took a few more steps into the room before he was noticed by the pair.

"Aaaaah Merlin, what took you so long?"

"Arthur didn't get a replacement did he?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Oh he did, three of them actually but they never stayed long. I guess he must've missed you." Gaius said a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Obviously! After letting me polish a rusty armor, I got to wash his underpants of two weeks and I almost got trampled by his horse when he saw me with a brush in my hands not to mention the rest."

He pulled a chair and sat down. "I'm exhausted!"

Freya smiled. "Well I'm sure you could handle the horse."

"Yeah, with magic. If I was a normal servant I'd be six feet under the ground by now."

Gaius and Freya laughed at this and Freya kissed him on the cheek.

"I think it's best we all got a decent night of sleep.

Merlin nodded and after bidding everyone goodnight Freya went to her room.

Half an hour later both Gaius and Merlin were in their beds as well. That is, Gaius slept and Merlin listened to his snoring.

**AN: Well the story is completely planned. After this one, there'll be a sequel that takes place 7 years after this story.**

**Chibi!Arthur is crying Ö Half naked Arthur didn't get as much reviews as he hoped and now he's sad. You could always try to cheer him up by sending a review.**


	6. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: Well after my shopping trip of today and my small army of lawyers in order to prevent me from getting a restraining order I have no money whatsoever. Which means the dream of ever owning Merlin lies further away than ever. (I have not give up however)**

**Goodythreeshoes: Yes, there's a movie. It's from some time ago though. Prove of that is the fact that I have a copy of it on VHS as well. They'll get some happy times together but I'm afraid it won't last seven years before trouble comes knocking on the door. (I'm a mean writer :p)**

**CB93: Well the effects of Gaius' snoring are already visible in this chapter :p**

**Coffee Dazed: Of course he deserves a love. Tsss, those women of Camelot don't know what's wrong with them. I sure knew what I would do if I lived in Camelot ;)**

**Sarahelizabeth: Arthur always cracks people up ;) I'm glad you like my fic **

**Isis the sphinx: It's okay, I'm glad you like it **

We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe

Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know

**TATU – FRIEND OR FOE**

Freya was lying in bed, turning and twisting, obviously having a troublesome dream.

_In her dream she was underwater, swimming upwards, when she reached the surface she looked at the shore and saw Merlin standing there._

_The scene switched and she and Merlin (who was obviously a few years older though she looked the same) were in the hallway next to the throne room, there was a party going on inside but she and Merlin were outside, having an argument. Merlin accused her of something. She had betrayed a group of people to Morgana but she kept on denying it. Freya saw the look in her own eyes, she was lying._

_An aged Merlin was sitting on a stone, he looked tired and in desperate need of resting. She kneeled down beside him, still looking the way she did today and conjured some water out of mid air, giving it to him. Merlin drank the water and took her hands in his._

"_We've lived our life good haven't we, my wife?"_

_She shook her head and stared at him, tears in her eyes._

"_How can you even say that, after everything we both did to one another."_

_His hand went to her cheek and wiped her tears away._

"_Because we never wanted to do those things to one another. When someone forces us to do something… it's still that person isn't? It makes you nothing more but a tool and you and me, we're human beings, not tools."_

_Freya pushed his hand away and stood up, turning her back towards him._

"_I seized being a human being a long time ago and you know it."_

_Merlin stood up, though it took him a lot of trouble to do so and walked two steps towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_You never stopped being the woman I loved, the woman I married, …"_

_A small laugh escaped Freya's lips. "You didn't show that when Morgana forced me to do things I didn't want…"_

"_You remember those days as well as I do. Arthur's reign, magic allowed in Camelot, I was on the top of the world and figured I was always right, always the wisest."_

"_And when Camelot fell?"_

_Merlin took a deep sigh, "I was in pieces back then, just like everything I worked for, everything I did. No matter how wrong it was, in my mind it just seemed easier to hate everything associated with Avalon."_

_Freya didn't reply, she just kept staring in front of her, tears rolling down her face._

"_Do you expect things ever to go back to how it used to be, Merlin?" She said after a while._

_Silence fell over Merlin as he tried to figure out how to word his thoughts._

"_Not in this life, I'm too old for instance to do some of the things we used to do" A laugh escaped Freya as he said this "and I'm sure people would just look upon us as a granddad and his faithful granddaughter who takes a dive into the lake 6 days a week."_

_Finally Freya turned around, her hand touched his wrinkled face. "Can't you turn yourself younger again?"_

_Merlin shook his head. "What would be the point? I can make myself appear younger, but I'd still move like an old man, I'd still think like one and talk like one as well because I can't just jinx away my life experience."_

"_I know that, but just this once, just for me. Let me look upon the Merlin who saved me from a cage, the Merlin from a time where everything seemed more simple."_

_Merlin did as she asked and before her he stood once again, young and healthy but he soon turned back into the older one._

"_I'm sorry," she said crying, "I shouldn't have made that promise."_

Freya woke up, she had never had such a realistic dream, it was scary the way it seemed as if she was actually there in the forest. She could swear she could still feel Merlin's wrinkled skin on her hands. She lay her head on her pillow, sure sleep wouldn't come to her for hours to come.

What had she done? What if this was indeed not a dream but the future?

A tear escaped her eyes and she was about to wipe it away when she heard a low male voice call her name.

She sat up but there was nobody there.

"Hello?"

"Freya…"

There was still nobody to be seen. She quickly crawled underneath her blanket, her dream soon forgotten.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So when was anyone going to tell me about this?" Merlin asked staring straight at Gaius.

"You're his manservant Merlin, I thought you knew about this?"

"No, I didn't know about some woman challenging Arthur for a duel and inviting him in a couple of days. Thanks for asking!" Merlin said while storming out of the room.

Gaius shook his head and stared at Freya. "The two of you been in some kind of fight?"

Freya shook her head. She wasn't going to tell that two sleepless nights in a row after a journey like theirs and heaving to hear that he needs to leave for another journey as well were taking their toll on Merlin. She had already suggested switching beds again but nor Merlin nor Gaius would hear anything about it. Gaius didn't know the real reason though. Freya however really wouldn't mind switching chambers, for two nights in a row now she had heard the man call her name even though nobody was there.

"Gaius? Would you mind if I read some of your books on healing plants?"

"'course not, girl, 'course not."

She got up and took a book from the pile, letting her eyes rest upon it while her mind was miles away, on another place. So many strange things were happening since she made that promise to Viviene, she'd almost wish she was still cursed. She had developed a theory, a pretty ridiculous one, in a desperate attempt to give some explanation to the voice she heard. What if it was her old cat-form, calling for her through the night around midnight? Would it always be like that? But than again she would've heard it if that were true.

Merlin's departing with Arthur to meet Morgause soon brought another diversion as the young couple said their goodbyes for the first time.

"Will you be safe?"

"Well Arthur thinks he's got my back and I most definitely got his so I think we should be just fine." Merlin said as he hugged her one last time.

"Merlin, I hate to interrupt but we need to go. We have an appointment you know."

"He means he has an appointment." Merlin whispered in Freya's ear which made her laugh. He let go of her, kissed her lips and mounted his horse.

That night Freya woke up from the voice again and this time she was determined to find out it's source. She put on her clothes and sneaked past Gaius (Merlin didn't exaggerate when he mentioned the snoring) and out of the door.

Once out of the door she followed the voice down the hallway towards the stairs. Camelot sure was creepy during the night she figured as she walked through the moonlit, empty hallways. But then again an ghostly voice calling your name would do that to a place.

The voice finally led her to the dungeons but she couldn't pass there since two guards were guarding a gate down there.

Merlin might be able to get through situations like these but she didn't have any magic which sort of made it quite difficult for her. She went back upstairs and finally almost bumped into the pregnant kitchen maid.

"I'm so sorry." Freya mumbled.

"You're the new girl aren't you? Merlin's girlfriend from Ealdor."

Freya didn't want any more questions about her background so she nodded, sort of confirming she was from Ealdor.

Was it lying when you didn't exactly use words?

"I'm Caroline," the girl said, letting one hand go of the plate she was holding, offering it to Freya. "I work in the kitchens."

"I'm Freya, now tell me, who's so selfish that he'd want a late snack from the kitchen at this hour."

The girl laughed. "Frederic, one of the guards downstairs easily faints when he doesn't have enough food to eat. He doesn't want people to know this so we bring him a plate of food when he's on night duty."

Freya shook her head and took the plate out of Caroline's hand. "Well we can't let you do all those stairs with your hands full in your condition can we."

"It's quite alright."

"It isn't. You should rest at this time of the night. Let me do it, I'll make sure it's delivered safely."

Caroline, who was actually quite grateful for this smiled and handed the plate to Freya.

"Thank you." She said as she quickly hurried of.

Freya however didn't directly go to the guards. She first sneaked back to Gaius' chambers, took two bottles from the shelves and went back downstairs.

The content of one bottle, she poured over the plate, the other one, she put into her pocket.

Once downstairs, she put on a smile.

"Which one of you is Frederic?"

The man looked up and Freya handed him the plate.

"Where's Caroline?"

"I took the plate from her, I didn't want her to do all those stairs with her hands full in her condition." Freya said as she went back upstairs.

She didn't really go upstairs, she just waited halfway the stairs until the potion she had used would set in on the guard.

As soon as she heard him run towards the bathroom she got up and walked back downstairs.

"I came to retrieve the plate, where's your colleague?"

"He had to go to the loo." The man answered and Freya looked at him.

"Aren't you Mark?" Freya asked (she had listened to the men's talk as she waited on the stairs).

"I am."

Freya nodded and brought her hand to her skirt. "I'm Gaius' new assistant. Your wife euhm had asked him to make you something for you know, your problem."

"My problem?"

Freya indicated with her head the certain area where the problem of the man could've occurred and tried her best not to laugh as the man looked surprised.

"I don't have any problem there! Sure you didn't mistake yourself because my wife has no complaints as far as I know."

"As far as you know. Listen, Gaius really told me I had to deliver this to you today but I couldn't find you and he won't be happy if I didn't gave it to you. Seeing that it must be taken within twelve hours which are nearly over. It can't harm can it?"

"But I don't have any problems, what if this thing only creates problems?"

"It's a stimulator, no harm can come from it. Now come on, before your mate returns from the loo." Again Freya tried her best not to laugh. Poor Frederic would be on that toilet for quite some time.

The man, took the bottle and gulped it down. "There happy?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just doing what I'm told." The man nodded and went to sit down again, Freya pretended to go back up but she was only five steps on her way when the man dropped his head on the table.

You didn't always need magic to get your way. But you did need to think a lot harder to do so and seize the opportunities that presented themselves.

She took a torch and went downstairs, until she arrived in a cave.

"Hello?"

Out of nowhere, a dragon appeared and Freya started to scream.

"By all that's magical, you sure know how to scream. Do you not know that dragon ears are a lot more sensitive."

Freya suddenly felt deeply ashamed and bowed her head, mumbling she was sorry.

"Don't worry about it, now let me take a look at you. It is a fact that neither you nor Merlin look distinctively apart for the destinies you both have."

"Merlin's the one with the destiny I'm afraid."

"I'm not mistaken young child, who's the one he loves? Who's the one who'll control his action steered by the heart? No man can have a destiny in his life without sharing it with the woman that 's connected to his life."

Freya laughed again, "So you're saying I need to play Arthur's bodyguard as well? I'll be of much good, no magic and I'm sure Arthur can't defend his own life using his sword without my help."

"In time you'll see what I mean, young child. Now, this meeting must never be told to a soul. Not to Viviene, not to anyone else, especially not to Merlin."

"I can't lie to Merlin."

"You're not lying, you're merely protecting him. It is a myth that secrets are only kept for bad purposes."

Freya didn't say anything, keeping secrets was in her eyes the same thing as lying, but then again her boyfriend would be lying to everyone he knew and that wasn't something that really recommended him actually.

"So what's this meeting about?"

"I wanted to see with my own eyes what Viviene has done to you and now that I do there's no mistake possible."

Freya looked at her feet, then her legs, her arms, she didn't really know what the dragon meant.

"It's not something you can see."

"She took away the curse."

"And you gave her something in return didn't you? I'll say no more on the matter now, just remember what I told you. The destinies of you and Arthur are connected to one another.

Freya left the cave, passed the guards without noticing them and went back upstairs.

That Dragon was a creep and worse than a sphinx.

**AN: Well hope you like it, the dream you see was more or less a preview from the sequel 'Ghost Love Score' which just like this fic is already completely written out in a rough draft.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS :P**


	7. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: After the advice of Lookingatstars I decided to aim my attempts at the Shine group, at the moment I'm on the phone, listening to a quite euhm interesting piece of music waiting for someone to answer… this means I still do not own Merlin **

**SarahElizabeth: Yeah, I know. Who wouldn't want Merlin **

**Isis the Sphinx: Well I'm glad you want to read more. No idea who Sparky is though.**

**Lookingatstars: 'A plot worthy of being an episode'? I take that as a huge compliment Ö **

**Goodythreeshoes: Yeah, I know. When I'm writing something I always try to see the scene in front of me and I just couldn't see an older version of Colin Morgan. He's still way too young for that.**

_Okay, so the reason why I switched 'The Sins of the Father' and 'Lady of the Lake' because I wanted Morgause clearly woven into the story. I won't write any of the parts that happened in the episode because I figured everyone saw this episode and there's not a lot of new events going on if you just rewrite an episode is there? __ So, this chapter will just start at the end of that episode. _

**Chapter 6**

Freya entered Gaius' chambers and placed her basket which was filled with a few groceries from the market place on the table. She removed her scarf and threw it on a chair when a knock on the door made her look up. To her surprise, Uther himself walked into the room.

"My lord." She said, as she made a reverence.

Uther stared at Freya and answered her with a nod of his head.

"I was looking for Merlin. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He said he was going to be at your son's chambers today, my lord. But he should be home any minute now."

"Would you mind if I wai…"

Uther was about to ask Freya if he could wait when the door opened once again. Merlin entered the room and stared in surprise at the scene in front of him. After a few seconds he got over the surprise and bowed. "My lord."

Uther started to thank Merlin for his services to the kingdom and when he came to the part where he called Merlin 'A great ally in the fight against magic', Merlin's eyes flashed to Freya who was standing behind Uther and was holding her hand in front of her mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh. Once Uther had left the room, she finally gave in but when Gaius entered the room, in full surprise of who he just saw leaving his chambers the hilarity was complete and both Freya and Merlin couldn't answer at first since they were both too busy laughing.

"Well I'm proud of you Merlin." Gaius said after they finally told him what happened.

"Uther's thanking me, Arthur's grateful, you're proud, … I've never been this popular."

"You're forgetting someone." Freya said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm almost certain it won't last." Gaius answered.

"Just let me enjoy the moment."

"Of course you can," Freya replied to that." After that you can help me cook."

"Why does everyone think I can do everything without a minute of sleep?"

None of the people in the room was aware of the scene that was took place in Avalon at that moment.

Viviene was busy preparing some herbs when a voice accompanied by a faint echo was heard all over Avalon.

Morgause had made her arrival and she was letting it be known.

"I'm here! You don't have to shout so much you know." Viviene said as she descended the stairs and walked towards Morgause, now dressed in a Bordeaux dress.

"Your manservant ruined my plans!" Morgause yelled, staring at Viviene. Viviene could feel her fury as if it was physical.

"Last time I checked I didn't have a manservant." Was all the later replied but it was enough to make Morgause even more irritated. She never was the person who could handle that sort of retorts.

"I'm talking about Merlin!"

A smile crept on Viviene's face (luckily without Morgause noticing it), she was glad. Arthur mustn't be punished for his father's actions and if Morgause was this angry that meant she hadn't succeeded and Arthur was okay. It probably also meant that Uther was okay but that was a problem that could be fixed on another occasion.

"Don't be ridiculous Morgause, he's only a servant. I'm sure he's no match to your talents." Viviene said. She was mocking Morgause with these words. It had always been a fact that Morgause saw herself as the most talented of the priestesses of Avalon, even those who trained her like Viviene and Nimueh.

It was a long time ago since Morgause had showed respect to her mistresses. In fact, Viviene was convinced that sometimes, Morgause thought herself to be the mistress and Viviene the ignorant student. These delusions where strengthened by Nimueh's willingness to follow Morgause in her plans to destroy Uther and restore Avalon.

Yes, Morgause was now fully trained and part of the sisterhood. Therefore she did have just as much to say as the others but Viviene was part of the older generation. She still remembered the times when students did still show their mistresses the respect and gratitude they deserved.

"Of course he isn't, but I wasn't there! I couldn't stop him, I couldn't control the situation, …"

"Sounds like bad planning if you ask me."

"I'll make him pay, that's for sure."

Morgause looked down at her hands and stared back at Viviene.

"There's something else, I've met my sister."

Now that was a thing, Viviene never wished to discuss with Morgause.

"She was never your sister, Morgause."

"She is by blood!"

"The two of you share the same mother! That is nothing, absolutely nothing, if that same mother gave you away to Avalon straight after birth! She didn't raise you! I did! She is not your mother and therefore Morgana isn't your sister!"

Morgause had the same determination as her father, but while her father was using it to wipe out magic, she was using it to restore it. It was a dangerous enough situation without Morgana involved.

"She has foresight, did you know that?"

Viviene looked up, no, that was something she didn't know. The high council always believed it was Morgause who had any magical abilities, not Morgana.

"In what way?"

"Dreams, she says they're just nightmares. I gave her my bracelet."

"You did what?! Are you mad? Do you want Uther to see it? Do you want Uther to know who you are? Whose daughter you are? "

Morgause looked up, her features now flaring with anger.

"Don't you talk to me like that, don't you there. I am more powerful than you, you may look young but I am young. Your age has made you weak."

"I am still capable of many things, thank you very much. Now, your presence is no longer required at Avalon. I must ask you now to leave immediately. Come back when you've learned to respect the things you're trying to save."

"I have more respect for them than you! I fight for them! I'm willing to die for them! You on the other hand is doing nothing whatsoever but hiding away."

Viviene was silent for a moment, she then started to circle the room. It used to be such a beautiful room but the glass windows that once decorated it were all gone and plants were starting to cover its walls.

"I'm not hiding, if Avalon wishes to return it will do so by its own rules. Do you remember those Morgause? Peace? Respect? Dignity? Quite the contrary of the ones you follow. Sometimes I think you're nothing more but a plain warrior without any respect for anything anymore. If Avalon chooses to return than I'll serve it with the same dignity I've always managed to uphold."

"And what's the use of waiting when Uther sits on his throne, enjoying his genocide, holding celebrations every time a year in which he destroyed our way of life passes. Is letting him get away, dignity? Is listening to his laws, mourning our friends while their killer remains free, dignity? In my eyes a dog has more dignity than that!"

And again, Morgause stormed off. The thing was, Viviene couldn't blame her. Of course Morgause was right, but she believed that she was right as well.

The problem with these times was simply the fact that there wasn't a single soul in the world who knew what was right and what was wrong.

Not anymore.

Her main concern right now was Morgause, she wasn't going to give up that was certain and she feared what her next step would be.

Morgause was like a wave of water. Raging over the landscape on its way to Camelot, destroying everything in her way without caring what it is that she just destroyed and with nobody capable of stopping her.

She looked back into the basin and smiled at the sight she saw there.

Merlin and Freya were sitting at a table in Gaius' chambers. Freya was looking in amazement as Merlin let the flame of the candle form all sorts of shapes. A heart, a flower, … simple shapes. It was nothing more but bragging actually. Trying to woo a girl's heart with magical tricks.

What made Vivien smile was the memory of the time when scenes like these was normal. Today most girls would scream and run away but not this one.

She was getting fond of Freya and almost started to feel the same motherly feelings for the girl that she used to have for Morgause. Looking at the woman Morgause was today she wondered if that was a good thing.

**Reviews are loved **


	8. Frustration

**Disclaimer: Still listening to that boring song on the phone, still don't own Merlin. **

**Isis the sphinx: I'm used of using other, not quite so nice nicknames for that dragon :p**

**SarahElizabeth: I've just read one of your stories and I liked it very much. In fact you probably saw that I placed it on story alert **

**Goodthreeshoes: So I'm not the only one with a cold then? :p**

**Chapter 7**

"So camille could be given for tooth ache?" Freya asked, staring from her book to Gaius.

"All sorts of pains really, but not the worst. A small headache, tooth ache, … that's alright. You don't do your patient a lot of pleasure when you give them Camille for a chopped off leg though."

Freya laughed as she turned the page of her book. "I figured as much."

"Mimulus brings down fear and gives courage, that almost sounds like magic."

"Not the sort of magic Merlin does I'm afraid, it's more like a drug." Gaius said, "I've never given it to anyone before."

"I can understand that." Freya replied as she continued to read.

Gaius had been tutoring her in healing plants for some time now. He was glad that he had found someone with a clear interest in the subject and was glad to tell her everything he knew.

"Myrrh…" Freya mumbled, bringing Gaius back out of his thoughts.

"Now there's an interesting one though not of much use accept when someone burns his tongue while eating."

"None of these herbs seem to have much use."

Gaius laughed "You've been too much around Merlin these days. Magic might make anything happen within seconds but us poor normal humans need time and patience. Wounds don't heal within seconds, it's a calm and slow process and we have no choice but to obey."

Freya looked out of the window, how she would love to be able to help people like that, to heal wounds with just a snap of her finger. It would be wonderful to have such a gift. In her mind she figured that it would help her redeem for all the people she killed when she was still a bastet.

Suddenly she stood up and grabbed her shawl. "I've had enough studying for today, I'm going to take a walk in the open air."

"Very well." Gaius answered as he watched her go.

She was a strange sort of girl, Gaius had to admit that. It would happen from time to time that she'd feel restless and started to do impulsive actions. Yesterday she was in the midst of sweeping the floor when all of a sudden she decided to bake a pie. Merlin just accepted it, he said it was all because she was a woman and that Gaius just didn't know as much about them as he would wish.

Gaius was right though, there was a reason behind this behavior. It was her guilt for the promise she made. As she was walking through the halls of Camelot she started to think about it again. What if Viviene had deceived her? What if there was a catch or if something went horribly wrong? Was it all worth it?

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she almost bumped into Merlin.

"You should be more careful you know." Merlin started, a smile on his face. The smile soon disappeared when he noticed the look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, euhm… I was just on my way to you."

"Something's wrong? What's the matter?"

"No!… No!… nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

But she once again denied it and after giving her face one last examination he decided to leave it to that.

"Arthur decided that he didn't need my services anymore for the day."

"What about his dinner?"

"Well I think it's safe that I just don't see him for a while." Merlin answered and Freya could guess what happened. Most likely Merlin had managed to screw something up.

"Want to take a walk?" She asked, holding out her hand which he accepted. Time for each other had become pretty rare these days now that Merlin was back working for Arthur most of the day and she was busy helping out Gaius.

Once outside the gates she let go of his hand and took a run for it, Merlin followed her to the side of the forest where she hid behind one of the trees.

"Freya?" he yelled. She held her hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to stop her from laughing and listened carefully to his footsteps between the dead leaves and dry branches. Once he was about to pass the tree where she was hiding she jumped towards him, making them both fall on the ground. They both started to laugh.

"Okay, that wasn't the result I wanted." Freya said, looking into Merlin's eyes. "But no complaints from me."

"Me neither." Merlin answered as he kissed her.

After a while they got up again and continued their way throughout the forest, doing various activities from kissing to playing like little children to listening to the silence that surrounded them. It was almost dark when they finally returned to the castle.

When they both entered Gaius' chambers they did so, with rather guilty looks on their faces.

"That was quite a long walk in the open air wasn't?"

"Well euhm, I decided to join her and …"

"I was only joking Merlin, the looks you both had where just too good, not to use."

He got up, closed his book and smiled.

"I'm going to check something with Uther."

He got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Behave." He scolded them as if they were little children.

Once he was gone they both started to laugh again.

"You want something to drink?" Merlin asked as he walked towards the cupboards.

"I'm fine." Freya said setting herself down on top of a table. Gaius once joked that she didn't know the existence of something called 'a chair'. She just told Merlin that it was just more fun to sit on a table. He didn't understand why though, it was just another Freya-thing.

When he came close to her she grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to her, kissing his lips with an eagerness she hadn't used often before.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Just felt like it." She said, a smug smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, still do."

She started to kiss him again, this time more slowly, taking her time to explore his lips. His hands went to her back as the kiss lasted.

Meanwhile Arthur was sitting on his chair near his fire place. He had seen Freya and Merlin come back from outside just now. In the light of the torches on the court yard he could still see just how happy and free they were. Able to show their love for each other, not having to hide anything.

His thoughts instantly went to Guinevere, how wonderful it would be to be able to walk freely together through Camelot's hallways, to hold her hand, kiss her wherever he wanted to kiss her, when he wanted to kiss her. Ever since he realized just how much he loved her nothing had been of any value for Arthur, not his title, not his reputation, his privileges…

What use was it too be the crown prince, to have all that he had, when the things he had, had no meaning to him and the one thing he wanted most couldn't be his?

He got up from his chair and started to walk in front of his fireplace, kicking an ottoman out of the way as he passed it. His frustration just kept on growing. Finally he took his cloak and walked out of the door towards the lower town.

Once there he knocked on a familiar door which was opened instantly.

"Guinevere?"

She let him in, too surprised to even say something at first. Once he was inside she closed the door and looked at him. He had lowered his hood and stood with is back towards her.

"My lord?"

He turned around and stared at her.

"Gwen, I… I needed to ask you… please, wait for me. I can't imagine anyone else in your place. Honestly I've tried to hide this for so long but I simply can't…"

She walked towards him and took his face in her hands.

"Where does this come from?"

"It's just… Merlin and Freya… I see them and I can't help but wish that for us, I can't help but think that they're doing the things I want to do with you."

"They are." Gwen agreed "But they're able to do that. Their love is possible, ours isn't."

"Can't we make it possible?"

Gwen shook her head. "One day Arthur, you will be king and I can not be your queen. That task is laid away for someone else." Her hands were still on his face though.

"Doesn't hurt? When you think of that."

She let go of his face and turned around.

"Very much." She finally confessed. "But it's the truth. It would hurt more to see the day that it happened while I'm not prepared. We need to be realistic Arthur, we need to be realistic or we end up destroying ourselves."

Arthur came closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Being realistic will end up destroying us as well. Can't we just let realism go for one evening?"

Gwen turned around and looked up at him, he didn't need to say anything anymore, her lips were already on his.

**Reviews are loved and welcome **

**Mel: The fifth reviewer wins a date with Merlin, how 'bout that :p**

**Merlin: I can't believe you're using me for something like that.**

**Mel: Merlin, just shut up will you?**

**Merlin: You're worse than Arthur sometimes.**

**Mel: Aaaaw, but you love me for it don't you? **


	9. A nightly visit

**Disclaimer: Well I talked to the receptionist, she just laughed and said she'd give the message through. I doubt she really did… so that means I still don't own Merlin **

**Isis the sphinx: Thanks :D I'm glad you liked it **

**SarahElizabeth: Well Arthur and Gwen are my other favourite couple, I can't resist writing about them though Liz down here, knows that I don't really like scenes in which I have to write about Gwen. I just always seem to get her OOC.**

**Liz Ö: This one is larger than your last review Ö! Strange sort of girl… impulsive… restless… you know me so well don't you? :p**

**Only 3 reviews which means our dear Merlin is staying right where he is now… with me :p.**

**Chapter 8**

When Gaius arrived home that night he found both Freya and Merlin gone and the door to Freya's room shut tight. He didn't need any more information. Gaius wasn't stupid, he had known something like this was about to come up, he even talked about it once with Merlin but in the end figured out that both were 20 and adult enough.

However Gaius didn't know half of what was truly going on in that room. Freya was snuggled in Merlin's arms when a sound in the room woke her up. She didn't see anyone and turned her head only to find Merlin still asleep. It must've been a dream, she figured. With a smile on her face as she remembered the past evening she was about to snuggle closer to Merlin again. However she soon found out it wasn't a dream as Viviene came to stand beside her bedside.

"Have no fear, he won't wake up for some time."

Freya quickly grabbed her nightdress and pulled it over her head, staring at Viviene.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." Viviene grabbed a chair and placed herself on it. "Warn you is a better word actually."

A worried look appeared on Freya's face. "What for?"

Viviene gave a nod towards Merlin. "His life. He's not just a sorcerer Freya. His ancestry is more valuable than that. He is the son of a dragon lord, the grandson of a Guardian, and deep down in his family tree we can find all sorts of creatures from the old religion. He is the very essence of the old religion."

"Does he know this." Freya said turning her head to look at Merlin.

When Merlin was awake he didn't appear to be as powerful as he truly was. Asleep he appeared even less so… As she looked at his face, a smile on it as he was peacefully asleep she couldn't help but believe that this man was nothing more or nothing less than her Merlin. The man she loved and Arthur's manservant.

"He doesn't and he mustn't. It's not his time to know yet."

Freya nodded her head. Great, another secret she had to keep from him.

"There are many people who don't know this either, who don't know his value and yet are prepared to kill him. He has come across dangerous paths in the past and some of them he hasn't completely conquered yet."

"What are you trying to do?" Freya asked a bit more violently than she had planned "Are you trying to scare me, is that it? Do you want me to live the rest of my life with him in fear?"

"Fear is never a good thing, Freya. Constant vigilance on the other hand. You and him are not normal lovers and it is essential, more than essential that you know this. That you grasp just how serious the situation you are in, truly is."

Freya nodded her head.

"There's something else, you talked to the dragon."

"Well talking isn't the word I'd use. I came to him, he looked at me, talked in riddles and let me go."

Viviene smiled, "He was most pleased with you. Says you're a worthy partner for Merlin but he also calls you a slave to your emotions."

"What does he mean with that?"

"Your promise to me is a dangerous one Freya. You made it solemnly because your emotions told you that you had to stay with Merlin. Emotions aren't made to guide us, Freya. They're simply there so we can live life to the fullest but they don't show us how to live it."

That was something Freya didn't understand either but before she could ask anything else Viviene was gone again. Why did everyone speak in riddles? She didn't know half of what was going on.

"_Your promise to me is a dangerous one Freya."_

Freya took Merlin's arm, pulled it closer to her. She was scared, wasn't that normal? Fear was an emotion, wasn't? It did more than showing us how to live. It shows when someone is entering a dangerous situation. And Freya knew that though she didn't know half of what was going on, she was 100% in a dangerous situation.

A tear slid down her cheek and she used the hand that wasn't holding on to Merlin's arm to wipe it away. As she did this, she almost caught herself, wishing to return to the days where she was still a Bastet.

The next morning the people of Camelot could see a whistling Arthur walking through the halls of Camelot. He as well had spend the night with the woman he loved though in contrary to Merlin and Freya they had kept it to talking and kissing. Still, for Arthur that was more than he had hoped for and so more than enough for the moment.

When Arthur entered his chambers he found out Merlin wasn't there yet. Thinking that had everything to do with the way he had send Merlin away yesterday he figured he might as well go to Gaius' chambers and tell him he could come back again.

Once at Gaius' chambers he found that nobody was there but he did hear some noise coming from Merlin's chambers and figured Merlin was there.

He walked towards the door and knocked on it.

"Gaius?" Was Merlin's reply.

"It's me, Arthur."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot the time, I'll be there in a moment."

"Take your time." Was Arthur's reply.

He figured that today, Merlin could do everything wrong and he would still be

Merlin opened the door to his chambers and Arthur had to stifle his laugh when he saw Freya was there as well. They both came outside, Merlin not without noticing the look on Arthur's face.

"I'm sorry I was late, my lord."

"Just be there within the hour." Arthur replied before leaving the room again, he stopped at the door. "Oh and I already had breakfast." He said.

Once he was gone Freya looked at Merlin. "I really forgot the time." She said.

"So did I, apparently. What are the chances that Gaius …"

"He knows, plain and simple. Where else would he think you slept tonight?"

Merlin nodded. "Got a point there."

When Merlin left an hour later, Freya said time, thinking about what happened that night. She started to wonder wetter or not it was a dream. She was scared, that was for certain and this morning she had come this close to tell Merlin the truth about what she had promised, but there was something, something that withdrew her from doing so. No matter how much she wanted to.

When Gaius came in, it took all her focus not to betray her emotions as she got up and started to help him, sorting out the herbs he had gone to gather this morning.

"So I take it Merlin was in your chamber when I returned last night."

Freya started to blush but Gaius started to laugh.

"I didn't know it was that serious." Arthur said as Merlin was busy sorting out his laundry.

"My lord?" Merlin asked as he turned around.

"You and Freya, I didn't know that things were that serious between the two of you."

"It's only very recently." Merlin answered. He had discovered from the second that he walked into Arthur's chambers this morning that the prince had been in an exceptionally good mood and now he was trying to do some friendly chatter?

Merlin made a mental note to himself to keep a close eye on Arthur to make sure he wasn't under some sort of enchantment again like he was with Viviene.

That night, Merlin was woken by the sound of whispers in the dark. Whispers he knew only too well. He jumped out of bed in order to put his clothes on, waking Freya in the process.

"Merlin?"

**Mel: Okay, so I'm thinking 5 reviews might be a bit too much. How about the third reviewer? Yeah, that sounds nice. The third reviewer gets to win a date with Arthur!**

**Gwen: Oi!**

**Mel: Well okay, Lancelot then!**

**Gwen: Oi!!**

**Mel: Don't you know how to chose? **


	10. Mordred

**Well more than reviews enough, therefore, because I'm in a generous mood, everyone who reviewed can go on a club-date with Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot and Sir Leon. Have fun, don't fight :D**

**Goodythreeshoes- Well there are more than enough people who do that :D. Glad you liked it.**

**Jisbonfriend- Well if you read other stories, my characters tend to be safe when I write about them :p so no worries ****.**

**Megelemental- Arthur is always sweet :D. Merry Christmas as well :D**

**Lookingatstars- Thanks. Well Merlin sure knows how to get his ladies entertained on a date (speaking out of experience ;))**

**Maybe if my heart stops beating- You'll see ****. I'm glad you liked the story.**

**Isis- Well, you'll have to share him but still… :D**

**SarahElizabeth- I'm glad you like it :D**

**Chapter 9**

"Stay in bed." Merlin ordered Freya as he put on his shirt.

"What's going on?"

Merlin explained short what happened and who Mordred was. He was already halfway towards the door when Freya stood beside him, putting on a dress as quickly as she could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Merlin asked once he noticed what she was doing.

"Coming with you."

"No. End of discussion." Merlin said, thinking back on how he saw Mordred kill several soldiers by just screaming.

"You're cute when you're trying to protect me." Freya said as she kissed his lips. "But either I go with you or I wake up Gaius."

"That's blackmail." Merlin started to whisper, suddenly very aware of Gaius sleeping in the other room.

"No, it's female persuasion."

Finally Merlin left his room, if she wanted to follow, she could follow.

It was a strange thing to see, that was something Freya had to agree on. Merlin was running through the hallway, following a voice only he could hear. Sometimes he stopped and looked as if he was heaving a huge headache rather than listening to the voice in his head. The first two times he did that she had asked him if he was alright. After that she had just given up.

"They're in Morgana's room." Merlin mumbled as he grabbed her by the hand. If she had decided to come with him he was still going to be protective wetter she liked it or not.

She didn't like it but her attention was drawn by something else. "They? You mean you hear more than one voice?"

In another situation it would've been slightly disturbing. A girl chasing her boyfriend throughout the halls because he was hearing voices in his head. But Freya had decided after the first 5 hours that she met Merlin that everything was possible with him.

"No, he's sending out instructions to someone, that's how I can hear him."

Freya just nodded her head. The next moment they came across Arthur.

It was the next morning, both Merlin and Freya were talking at the breakfast table about the events of the night before.

"But it's Morgana we're talking about here. She wouldn't hide Mordred, not if he's so dangerous as you tell he is."

"Morgana doesn't know Mordred's destiny, she didn't saw how he killed those soldiers. He's just an innocent little boy in her eyes that needs protection from big, bad, evil Uther."

Freya had to admit that from her perspective it also seemed pretty hard for a little boy to be as evil as Merlin described.

"What's more important, why was he there? I mean he wouldn't just go there without a reason would he? Why would he risk all that?"

"He's 9 years old, he wouldn't know the risks."

"Oh he knows! He has seen them enough."

Freya grabbed Merlin's hand and smiled. "Why don't you go clean Arthur's room like you're supposed to and worry about all that later on?"

Merlin nodded reluctantly, got up from the table and left the room. Freya started to clean the table and do some laundry as well, all in all it was supposed to be a very calm day after last night's events.

That was until the night itself. Merlin was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened, including his mysterious encounter with Morgana today in Arthur's bedchambers. It just didn't seem right that she was there. Not just because of the fact that there was a mysterious druid boy in her chambers the night before.

"Merlin, will you stop worrying, you're keeping me awake."

"I'm not even moving."

Before Freya could reply to that they were both disturbed by the alarm bells.

Merlin was about to get up and dress, but before he could tell Freya that she couldn't come with him, Arthur was knocking on the door, telling them that Merlin and only Merlin had to come with him immediately. And so there was nothing left for Freya to do than to wait. Be it against her will.

"You'll learn that waiting is a virtue my dear." Gaius said but Freya didn't find that comforting. She wanted to be in the midst of the action, not the sort of girl that waited at home for the men to return.

Finally, Merlin did return and with him the necessary explanation and his own theory on everything that happened.

"Are you sure?"

"She was in Arthur's room today, she took the keys."

"And now what?"

Merlin looked up at Freya. If he told her what he was going to do she would want to come with him and he wasn't having any of that. Instead he told her he didn't know, hoping he'd be able to sneak out the next day, he knew she wouldn't be too happy about that but he wasn't about to take her to Mordred, most probably in a forest after what he last saw.

Indeed as soon as Freya was asleep the following night, Merlin got up again and went outside, trailing Morgana out of the castle and able to get back into bed before everyone woke up again.

He still had to tell everything to Gaius however and managed to get on Arthur's searching party, all without letting Freya know he knew anything about anything.

He didn't feel comfortable, deceiving her like that but the thing was… what if something happened to her?

After they returned, Crystal safely, Freya however soon saw something was wrong and this time, there was no escape for Merlin.

As soon as she found him alone she walked towards him.

"Merlin?"

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Now, in this time of joy and peace Reviews are still welcome of course **


	11. A proposal

**Goodythreeshoes- People who know me wouldn't expect anything different from me. Me & Liz are the only girls in our class so we need to make our stand ;). Actually, I think I've always had some sort of feminist streak.**

**Jisbonfriend- Don't worry. I hope next chapter is clear enough seeing that I have a tendency to let certain details from the episodes out.**

_**I'm addicted to Christmas! I love Christmas! To say it in a cheesy, cliché way: I wish everyday would be like Christmas!**_

_**Therefore, I'm giving you all a second chapter. Just because I'm in a good mood today **___

**Chapter 10**

_Merlin touched the crystal, he knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew that if anyone in the kingdom or even the whole of human existence had the power to use it, it would be him. But still, there was something in the temptation of touching the crystal that he just couldn't resist. _

_As soon as he did so, visions of a possible future started to appear: Camelot burning, the Dragon, Arthur, Merlin, the list went on and on and then suddenly he saw her… Freya. She was smiling, flowers surrounded her, it was as if the crystal wanted to show him a brighter future. As if the crystal didn't want to leave him in despair._

_The next vision was Freya again, there was a fire, she was screaming his name and then there was blackness as he let go of the crystal._

_His breathing was heavy, as if he had just woken up from a bad dream._

_He tried to recollect himself, it could've been nothing, right? Just a vision of a future that might not even be and of which it wasn't even certain that Freya would get hurt. _

_Still, as he sat down on the stone, among the sleeping knights in the middle of the night. He couldn't help but think the worst._

*--*--*--*--*--* MERRY CHRISTMAS *--*--*--*--*--*--*

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and stared at Freya. She looked worried at him and on that moment Merlin realized it had been stupid to keep her in the dark. He looked at her and realized that in decent clothes and after being put in a surrounding that seemed more and more like a safe haven for her, a home, she didn't looked like the scared girl he had tried to protect.

She looked strong, the way someone who definitely knew how to take care of herself would look. He had more and more hope that the vision he had wasn't her death, she would survive it, he was sure of it.

"That's my name." He answered.

"Don't try to be smart, it doesn't suit you."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"You're goofy and cute followed by intelligent." Freya said as she approached him, a smile on her face " Smart is something that suits Arthur. You know…"

"… Prat-like smart."

"Not what I was going to say," Freya answered, "But it's a possibility." She finished as she started to nod her head.

They both laughed at this. Freya was the first to end, turning serious again she stared at Merlin.

"There is something wrong though. I've seen it, ever since you returned. And the way you looked at Morgana."

"It's nothing." Merlin started to deny.

By all that's magic, he was doing it again! After realizing that she was more than capable of taking care of herself he still did it. Was this something that was normal for men in love? Having to pretend that they are the knight in shiny armor?

"It's something." Freya shot back at him.

Finally, Merlin broke all laws concerning men in love and decided to tell her what he saw. Well, not all of it. He wasn't about to tell her that he thought something bad would happen to her.

There was still a difference between protecting your girl and letting her live in fear.

"And Morgana…"

"Morgana's lost it. Officially."

Freya took his hands in his and stared at some point, an end away in the hall. There was nothing interesting about this point, she just didn't want to look at Merlin as she was trying to make sense of what he just told her.

"Are you sure that there isn't some misunderstanding going on?" She said as she finally looked at him again.

"I saw what I saw, Freya. It was clear and obvious enough to understand that Morgana wants Uther dead. It's not the first time she wanted that, she has tried it some time ago when Gwen's father died but this time… this time she's determined."

"I don't understand, I mean, she's such a nice woman. Never threats anyone unkind. In fact I'd go so far as to call her compassionate."

Merlin went to sit down and urged her to do the same.

"That's the thing. She is compassionate and that's what's making her do this. She has so much compassion for all those people with magical abilities, for all those who became a victim of Uther's regime that she's losing sight on what's wrong and what's right. Those druids, they know that as well and are using it."

Freya looked down again. Merlin stared at her and again felt that strong emotion of love flowing through him. He couldn't lose her, not ever. In his mind he saw their future together, marriage, children… How he would love to see their children. They would be something. A combination between him and her, that would guarantee the strangest children anyone had ever seen. Clumsy, determined, brave, maybe even magical. No, they wouldn't be strange. Merlin took his words back. They would be perfect.

Before Merlin realized it himself, the words escaped his mouth.

"Freya? Will you marry me?"

Freya looked up, obviously her current trail of thoughts hadn't prepared her for this.

"What?"

"I just… I love you so much… there isn't anyone else I'd ever imagine to be my wife but you."

A smile appeared on her face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'd be honored to be your wife, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius."

*--*--*--*--*--* MERRY CHRISTMAS *--*--*--*--*--*--*

Meanwhile in Avalon, Viviene looked at the pair with a sad expression on her face. Knowing that the children Merlin dreamed of, would never become reality.

**Reviews are always welcome and again :D**

**Merry Christmas to you all **


	12. Alvarr must die :p

**Isis- I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Saraelizabeth- Yeah I know, it's still so far away ö. Luckily we still have fanfiction. What would we do without it?**

**Lady Neasa- You'll just have to read then **** I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Goodytreeshoes- Well here you go :D**

_**AN1: Viviene's character will be a very complicated one. I didn't want her to be saint-like. You could say she shares common enemies with Merlin but that doesn't mean she's on the same line as Merlin.**_

_**AN2: I just discovered Heather Dale's music. It's inspired by the Arthurian legends and is a great source of inspiration.**_

**Chapter 11**

"Viviene!"

Patiently Viviene placed the book she was reading back on its shelf. She descended the stairs, taking her time, if only to annoy Morgause even further.

"I thought I told you, you weren't welcome anymore?" Viviene asked Morgause once she arrived in the hall.

"Didn't think you were serious."

"I was." Viviene answered. If anybody else but Morgause would've looked at the expression on Viviene's face they would've been terrified. Not Morgause.

"I'd watch it if I were you. Alvarr has come a bit too close to my sister!"

"You know I can't help you there. Alvarr is banned from Avalon, just like his father and the rest of his kind."

Morgause came closer. "My sister's destiny is greater than being just another one of Alvarr's conquests."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there? Hunting him down?" There was a mock tone in Viviene's voice as she said this but this time Morgause didn't notice it.

"I Want him to be more than just banished, he has used one of Avalon's future priestesses, he deserves the worst."

"Who are you to decide that Morgana's a future priestess? She didn't make such an impression on me if she goes out an gets deceived by Alvarr ."

"She doesn't know him! And he used the boy to his advantage."

This got Viviene's attention, she never heard anything about a boy that concerned Morgana before.

"The boy?"

"Mordred, he's a druid boy. No, actually he's more than that, he has a power… Never mind that, the thing is, Morgana cares for this boy, deeply. I'd go as far as to say that she loved him as if he were her own son. And Alvarr who took the boy under his wing for nothing more than the boy's powers is making advantage of this!"

As soon as she heard the name Mordred, Viviene lowered herself to sit on the stone basin, praying that Morgause didn't notice the true extend of how much this news affected her.

Mordred, the last time she heard that name was when she gave her son away to one of the druids in order for them to look after him. How did he come into the hands of Alvarr?

"We can't have that. Morgana's power is too great." She said.

It wasn't how she truly felt though. If Morgana and her son had a connection going on than that would give Morgause an easy access to her son as well and that was something she'd never allow to happen.

Morgana couldn't love her son as if he were her own, she had no right!

At that moment something snapped inside of Viviene. Looking up at Morgause once again she saw only her enemy. She had tolerated Morgause and her beliefs around her because she knew that they couldn't harm her. For the same reason she had given up on Mordred. She couldn't let her son grow up in an atmosphere of hatred and schemes. And now, despite what she had sacrificed they were still getting close to him.

"Thank you, you're finally seeing sense are you?" Morgause had no idea what was truly going on inside the mind of the woman in front of her.

"I am." Viviene answered truthfully.

"Then you will vow to do everything you can to get Mordred and Morgana away from Alvarr?"

Viviene nodded.

She wasn't going to strike now, it would only create chaos. She'd wait patiently, like a snake waiting for its prey. And when the time comes, she'd strike hard.

*--*--*--*--*MERRY CHRISTMAS*--*--*--*--*

The wedding of Merlin and Freya wasn't grand, as could be expected from a manservant and the assistant of a physician. But all their friends and in Merlin's case family, seeing that his mother came, were there.

Even Arthur, though it wasn't that appropriate came and to the amusement of Merlin and Freya he and Gwen weren't quite so careful in hiding their feelings for each other. But seeing however that Uther wasn't there and the guests that were didn't care it wasn't really a problem.

"Should we stop giving them wine?" Merlin asked Freya who shook her head.

"Leave them be, they already have so little opportunities to be with each other." Freya whispered back, smiling at her husband.

She couldn't believe that this day was actually there. She had given up on it when the curse hit her. Merlin kissed her which was followed by wolf whistling from the guests who spotted it.

Arthur stood up straight and raised his glass. "To Merlin and Freya. " The rest of the guests followed.

*--*--*--*--*MERRY CHRISTMAS*--*--*--*--*

Unlike Arthur, Morgana had listened to Uther and had given the couple her congratulations and gift but as soon as the ceremony had finished she had left.

The celebrations that followed the ceremony were useful for her though. They were perfect distraction for her to sneak out of the castle.

And so, as Merlin was celebrating he had no idea of the things that happened outside the castle.

Morgana walked towards an open place in the forest.

"Morgana?"

Morgana turned around and welcomed the boy that ran towards her with open arms.

"Mordred, you shouldn't have come as well."

"Does that mean I shouldn't have come either?"

Morgana looked up and stared at Alvarr.

"Indeed, this area isn't safe for the two of you."

Alvarr came closer to her and smiled. "I had hoped for a warmer welcome you know."

"The two of you are always welcome. It's your safety I'm concerned about."

"Uther can't harm us. Mordred, get back to the group."

Mordred nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

"There are more of you?"

"Like I said, Uther can't harm us."

Morgana nodded, still unsure about what she was doing.

"Why are you here?"

Alvarr came closer again, almost too close now. Morgana couldn't help but be fascinated by this man.

"Mordred has some information, about who our possible traitor could be."

"What do you mean?"

Alvarr smiled, "A servant from the castle here. Mordred told me he possesses great magic and that he has a great destiny ahead of him. But that destiny doesn't really collide with our fight."

"I'd know if there was a servant who could do that." Her head went through every single servant and she couldn't figure out which one would qualify. None actually.

"Would you? Wouldn't he be forced to hide his powers just like everyone else?"

"Who is he?"

Alvarr was about to answer that when a third figure appeared in the circle. By the look on Alvarr's face he wasn't expecting her.

"Morgause?"

"Having a little moonlit date here, have we?"

Alvarr took two steps backwards but Morgause was ahead of him, she took him by the arm and the both of them disappeared.

They reappeared back on an open spot and Morgause took a dagger, placing it on Alvarr's throat.

"You listen, and you better do it thoroughly if you care about that pathetic life of yours. You stay away from Morgana. You don't come near her, you don't look at her, you don't follow her. You are not worthy of breathing the same air as her and you never will be. If I ever, and I mean ever have to take you away from her again, I will kill you and I won't do it slowly."

She finally let go of him and disappeared again, reappearing next to a panicked Morgana.

"What did you do to him?"

"He's alright. Morgana, the man's a fraud. I want you to promise me that you never, ever trust anyone as quickly as you did this one."

"Who are you to decide that?"

Morgause gave her a warm smile.

"Your sister."

**Reviews are welcome of course :D**


	13. The beginning of the end

**Lady Neasa- They're too kind to purposely let people make a fool out of their selves :p **

**SarahElizabeth- Wait a second? I thought he was supposed to marry me Ö ? **

**Goodythreeshoes- I know, that song is just terrific Ö Thanks, I didn't want to devote an entire chapter to the wedding so I decided to keep it nice and simple and let your imaginations do the rest :p**

**Chapter 12**

How long had it been since he had managed to stay out of any dangerous missions or magical attempts on Arthur's life?

Not long enough was Merlin's conclusion as Arthur ordered him to join him on a mission to check out a farmer's tale about some fire burning in a castle that's been deserted for many years.

If you told it to him like that, Merlin would've had no problems whatsoever. Chances would've been pretty great that some nomads had settled themselves in the castle for the night and that they would be gone by the time they arrived.

The thing was that of course the castle had to be connected to magic in the past and even though Arthur was convinced it was just an old wives' tale, Merlin wasn't so sure. If there was one thing the past had learned him, it was the fact that once the word 'magic' fell, you better prepared yourself for anything.

"Do you have everything you need?" Freya asked him. Or his wife as he could now call her.

Merlin wasn't used to it yet. Only yesterday, he and Arthur had been walking through the hallways on their way to the training field and walked across her as she was running an errant for Gaius. The realization that the woman walking there would be there for him for the rest of his life left him with such wonder and happiness that he had lost all focus.

"Merlin! She's your wife! I figured you'd passed the stage of 'love-sick teenager' by now." Arthur had yelled at him.

Merlin doubted he ever would.

Freya said his name, waking him out of his daydream.

"What?"

A smile appeared on Freya's face as she gave him a peck on his lips.

"I asked you something."

When he gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have everything you need?" She repeated.

Merlin took a quick look into his bag and nodded.

"Yup, I think that's pretty much it."

"Be careful, okay?" Freya suddenly said. It was obvious that she had been saving her worries up until the very last moment.

"There's a pretty good chance it's nothing."

"No it isn't, you wouldn't act so worried if it were."

Merlin pulled her close and hugged her. "I'm always worried," he said "but that doesn't mean it's serious enough for you to worry as well."

"I know." She whispered back, "Can't help it, that's all."

"New rule, if there's something worth worrying about, I'll tell you. If I don't, you don't worry. Deal?"

"Deal." Freya said, letting go of him, a smile back on her face.

As her husband and prince Arthur accompanied by some knights disappeared into the distance Freya looked out of the window. She was so occupied by her thoughts that she didn't notice, someone had joined her.

"They'll be fine, you know."

Freya looked up, noticed Morgana and curtsied.

"My Lady, I didn't …"

"It's okay." Morgana said with a smile on her face. "You know if you want, Gwen doesn't have a lot to do this afternoon, we could use some company for our girls' chat. You know, to bring in some new material and gossip."

Freya smiled, she'd like that. She didn't have anything to do for Gaius anyway.

The afternoon passed quickly and Freya truly wondered if Morgana was such a bad person after all. She started to believe that Morgana was a truly good person who just didn't see the reality of what she was doing.

That night she really couldn't sleep at all. It was the first night in a long, long time that she had to sleep alone and the fact that she was now used to adapt her sleeping position to Merlin's presence was responsible for the fact that now she really couldn't lay down comfortable. She changed position every five minutes, turned her pillow over and over, threw her pillow out of her bed and tried sleeping on her arms, took her pillow back with her, formed her blanket so that it would have the shape of a sleeping Merlin, … nothing, nothing seemed to work. At that point she was rather annoyed by the fact that she couldn't sleep than truly missing Merlin.

And so, when she woke up the next morning and felt more tired than she had ever been in her entire life, she didn't feel any suspicion.

She was sitting on one of Gaius' tables, staring in front of her, not really in the mood to do anything really. Gaius however, had other plans for her. It appeared the castle was struck down by some illness that was spreading quickly and he wanted her to go outside to collect some herbs.

Against her will she took her baskets and walked outside the castle. Spreading quickly, yeah right, this wasn't spreading quickly, everyone she came across seemed to have it. It was everywhere, there was no more spreading necessary.

Once she came outside the castle she started to feel better, the fresh air of the forest did her well and she started to look for the herbs she needed. The more time she spend outside the castle, the better she started to feel. She was still tired of course, there wasn't some magical cure to a sleepless night. But the need to actually crawl into her bed and close her eyes was beginning to fade.

She was kneeling at a tree next to the road, tying the herbs she collected together with some robe when she heard the sound of approaching horses. Looking up she could recognized the shapes of Arthur and Merlin but the knights were missing. She stood up, and waved at them, making her presence known.

Merlin's horse was the first to reach her he didn't descend, just stuck out his arm in order for her to mount his horse.

"You two look like some demon's been chasing you."

"That may as well be the case." Merlin said and Freya accepted his help, mounting his horse.

Once they appeared the gate and noticed the sleeping guards, Freya calmed the two men.

"They've been sick, they just need some replacements I guess."

However when they entered the square and noticed everyone was asleep that didn't do anymore.

"What's going on here?" Freya whispered once a carriage with a sleeping man on it, reached them.

Arthur didn't hear her, he was already running inside.

"Come on," Merlin said, "Let's find Gaius."

**Morgause: You know… I don't think they like your story that much.**

**Mel: Why's that?**

**Morgause: You only got three reviews :p**

**Merlin: Our fault, they were just too busy clubbing with us.**

**Lancelot: It was fun though.**

**Arthur: Well if this chapter gets enough reviews, I'd be happy to do it again :p**


	14. Morgana's end

**Goodythreeshoes- Well I guess he just couldn't believe his own luck ;)**

**SarahElizabeth- Well I figured that if Freya would be alive Morgause would still try to manipulate Morgana so why not :p**

**Lady Neasa- Tell me about it, at my nephew's wedding the brother of his wife climbed on one of the tables and when her brother-in-law tried to take the table cloth he fell off and ended up on top of the brother-in-law. Nobody was harmed so it was indeed quite entertaining to see :p I know, I myself cursed myself for writing about Freya not being able to sleep. Last night I had the same problem which of course reminded me of this story and then I spend another hour awake, not being able to sleep because I got all these ideas suddenly.**

**Anyway, here's an extra long chapter :D**

**Chapter 13**

"Remember when I told you he should smile more often?" Freya said looking sideways at Gaius, sitting up straight, eyes open, big smile on his face and sadly enough still asleep.

"Yeah," mumbled Merlin, too busy searching up spells to even notice what she was really saying.

"Well, I think I'll take that back now." Freya said. She herself was busy rummaging through books and ingredients for a solution that would help the sleeping people.

Finally she took some beans from one pot, some herbs that hung up to dry and something that came out of the back of the cupboard of which Merlin didn't even want to know what it was. She mixed it all up with some water and walked towards Gaius.

"Sorry Gaius, this will probably be the worst thing you ever tasted but it's for your own good."

She poured it all into Gaius' mouth but with no result.

"You'd think the smell alone would wake him up." Merlin said, holding his hand in front of his nose.

"Yeah well, I'm a lousy physician anyway." Freya said, clearly not pleased with the fact that Gaius was still sleeping.

"What does that make me? A lousy sorcerer?" Merlin asked as yet another attempted spell had no effect whatsoever.

"Morgana's still awake, that's rather suspicious isn't?" Merlin asked his wife as he searched through his book yet again.

"You're suspecting her again?"

"I'm not suspecting her _again_! She's making herself already suspicious enough!"

Freya was about to answer to that but Merlin's latest spell made Gaius fall over, she ran towards him to see if he wasn't hurt.

"Watch it will you?"

She checked if he wasn't hurt and Merlin threw in frustration his book on the nearest chair, leaning on it he stared at Gaius.

"Come on Gaius! I need you to wake up!" He looked down on his book, turning another page, "I really need your help."

"We'll be fine." Freya said, trying to pull Gaius back up.

"There we are." Merlin said, shouting out, yet another spell.

It was as if someone threw a bucket of water over Gaius and unfortunately Freya as well.

"Sorry love." Merlin said, trying his best not to laugh.

"I just gave him a triple dose of Caffeine and you think a bucket of water will help?"

She got up and Merlin dried her clothes.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

At that moment Arthur ran into the chambers, yelling for them both to come with him.

"This is not good." Freya mumbled as she stared upon the knights. "I take it that's the 'demon's ' that's been chasing you?"

"They certainly look the part." Merlin answered back. He pulled her close, his arm around her waist.

"We need to get my father safe." Arthur said, running of again.

It took them all their powers to get Uther to safety and to come up with a plan, or so it seemed. Freya leaned against the wall, feeling as tired as she did this morning. You'd think she'd feel more awake than ever, having a good dose of adrenaline going through her.

"Can you keep Arthur busy?" Merlin whispered to her

"There are seven dead knights and a crazy witch out there. I think he's busy." Freya whispered back.

"I'm going to talk to the dragon, he can't notice I'm gone." Freya nodded and Merlin was about to leave when he felt her hand on his wrist. He turned around to stare at her as she pulled him close for a kiss.

The kiss lasted several seconds after which Merlin gave her a smile and finally took off.

The rest was kind of a blur for Freya, there was running, screaming and saving Uther's life involved but finally they were hiding in the throne room, Arthur fighting outside.

She was leaning against the door, listening to see if there was anyone trying to get in and that's when it happened. She saw how her husband gave Morgana something to drink, she was glad, despite his suspicions he proved that he still had a kind heart towards everyone.

Freya ran towards Morgana as soon as she started to choke. Her first suspicion was that Morgana had cracked underneath all the tension and had started to hyperventilate. But then she saw it, the flask lying next to Morgana, the look on Merlin's face and how he tried to console Morgana as if he knew what lie in store for her, as if he was absolutely certain that Morgana was going to die. She grabbed the flask and smelled it.

"What did you do?" was all she asked as she looked at him.

She pushed Merlin away from Morgana and pulled her in her arms herself, consoling her…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she whispered as finally Morgana closed her eyes.

The door flew open and Morgause stepped inside but Freya didn't care, she handed Morgana over to Morgause without even realizing it, her entire body had gone numb.

She couldn't believe it! That Merlin would go this far just based on his suspicions. That he would kill a woman without even asking her why she did what she did… what she did wasn't even worth killing for in Freya's eyes.

The whole castle was in horror when they learned of 'Morgana's faith'. Yet Merlin didn't pay attention to any of them, his eyes were focused on Freya who was standing amongst the crowd, looking at him. She was the only one accept for Morgana and Morgause who knew what truly happened. The only one who could judge him. And he saw in her eyes that she did. She didn't look at him with hate in her eyes nor did she look at him with an assurance that everything was okay.

Merlin almost felt defeated when he saw the look in her eyes. That look, she might as well have looked at a stranger. But there was no mistake possible, that look was meant for him. He had murdered someone or at least try to do so in front of her eyes and by doing so… he might lose her now.

Finally Freya left the room, she needed time to think.

Later on the evening, Merlin was standing in one of Camelot's many hallways, his hands were leaning on the windowpane as he looked outside. If someone passed him, they might look on this scene and wonder what he was looking at. There was nothing but darkness outside accept for the torches of several search parties that were being set up.

Truth was, Merlin wasn't looking at anything, certainly not the search parties. His thoughts were miles away only to be interrupted by the sound of a pair of shoes, walking on the marble floor. He turned around and looked at Freya.

"You killed her." Was all she said.

No hello, just that.

Merlin turned around, determined to give her his full attention. Maybe he could save something here.

"I'm sure she's alive, somewhere."

Good going. Minimalise everything, pretend nothing serious happened. Yeah, she'll love you for that one.

"So am I, but the fact remains: you actually tried to kill her. Not even once, but twice. "

Merlin suddenly felt the uncontrollable desire to defend himself and he did nothing to stop it.

"I had to do it! I had no choice!"

"I suspected that, not at first, but I know you Merlin. I know that you wouldn't do such a thing unless there's a perfectly good reason. Yet you let me watch you. Let me watch how you did what you did, no advanced warning, no explanation, ..."

She realized people could probably hear their screaming for some distance and so she calmed herself, lowering her voice. She took a few steps closer to him and took his hand in hers.

That was a good sign wasn't?

"Do you have any idea, what it's like to share your life the way it truly is? To stand by your side throughout every test, mission, whatever? You are an impossible puzzle Merlin and yet… yet I love you. It's not easy but I'm willing to take every step of that journey you're making. But I can't do that… I can't do that if you won't help me. There'll be roads ahead where you know I won't be able to follow unless you help me. But please, help me then."

As she said this, tears had started to stream down her face and Merlin let go of her hands, pulling her close to him, she laid her head on his shoulder. He started to explain her what happened. What Morgana had done. Why it was necessary that she had to be killed.

"I can't believe that Morgana would actually do such a thing."

"Not even after the crystal thing?"

"That was different, wasn't?"

Merlin laughed. It seemed strange, almost foreign in this situation but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Freya, you truly are a naïve little thing you know."

She stuck out her tongue despite the fact that Merlin didn't see it. He had turned serious again.

"There's something else as well."

"You're not serious." Freya said. She lifted her head of his shoulder and wiped her remaining tears with the help of her sleeve.

Merlin started to tell her of his promise to the Dragon, what that same Dragon asked him to do this evening.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. What if… what if he attacks Camelot? I know I can make him promise…"

"Merlin, you truly are a naïve little thing you know."

As she quoted him, Merlin looked at her, a curious look on his face.

"A Dragon who threatens to take your mother's life if you don't help her. Who leaves the faith of thousands to your decision wetter or not to make such a promise. Who thinks that a human being is nothing more but a weight in a balance. He's not going to care about Camelot. He's going to be released and all he'll see is the city that captured him for years."

"You can't…"

"I'm not finished! Merlin, you want to let him make you a promise but this Dragon. This Dragon speaks so cryptic that he can promise you whatever you want him to and twist that promise in such a way that he still gets his own way."

"You're saying, I shouldn't do it than."

Freya nodded her head.

"But what about my mother?"

"She'll live."

The couple turned around to find Viviene in the hallway as well.

"You like popping up out of nowhere don't you?" Freya asked the woman.

Merlin wondered when she had popped up out of nowhere before.

"Why not, if you're able can do it unlike some?"

"Ouch."

Viviene smiled and turned her focus back to Merlin.

"It is essential that you let that Dragon fly, Merlin. I can't guarantee everything will go well…"

"… which means you're saying something nasty will happen." Freya interrupted but Viviene continued as if she didn't hear her.

"But I do know that your faith, your destiny depends on your decision, right here, right now."

It was true, sort of. Viviene however was more interested in letting the dragon fly, knowing that Morgause would become distracted by it.

"Why should I trust you." Merlin asked.

"Because I do." Freya suddenly answered.

It was true. She might not like Viviene as a person but she did trust her for some reason. If only she wasn't so cryptic.

Merlin meanwhile was trying to figure out what to do. He let all the factors go through his mind.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Freya took placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"I'm going with you."

"Freya…"

"Something nasty will happen, you and I both know that. I won't let you take that blame on your shoulders alone. Not after what already happened here today."

**Reviews are love Ö**


	15. The journey begins

**Lady Neasa – Don't worry, I don't think Merlin would be so forgiving if he did ;)**

**Saraelizabeth – She'll take care of him ;) I'm glad you liked it **

**Not a long chapter this time I know **

**Chapter 14**

When Freya saw how Merlin freed the Dragon she saw for the First time the true extend of Merlin's powers. It was the first time that Freya looked at Merlin and saw the sorcerer, the man he was destined to be, not her husband, the clumsy manservant. It amazed her, thrilled her in so many different ways that she couldn't even begin to describe her feelings.

However, as soon as she and Merlin discovered that the Dragon's true intention was indeed to destroy Camelot, those feelings soon disappeared and made room for the shock and terror that everyone else felt.

She was helping Gaius alongside Gwen and was trying to take care of as many wounded people as she possibly could but the problem still was the fact that there were far more than they could handle. Burn wounds, open wounds, they were all there and Freya had to do her best not to let her guilt take control.

She remembered Merlin, the freeing of the dragon and wondered where he was, how he was coping.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was trying to stop the dragon and she hoped that he would either succeed or that there wouldn't come any harm to him.

Gwen suddenly stopped beside her, an empty bucket in her hand.

"There's no more fresh water."

Freya who at that point was too busy stitching up a nasty cut on a little boy turned her head two seconds to stare into the bucket.

"Gaius'll tell you what to do." She said before turning her attention back to the little boy.

"I want my mummy." The little one cried.

Freya who made one final knot placed her hand on the boy's cheek and gave him a small smile in order to reassure him.

"She'll be here. I need you to be brave now, can you do that?"

"How brave?" The boy asked.

"As brave as the knights of Camelot."

The boy's face lit up.

"I can be sir Bedivere then."

"Is that your name?"

The boy nodded, "I'm Bedivere, son of Bedrawt. My dad's a knight for real."

Freya gave the boy one last smile before she turned her attention to another victim.

Finally the morning came and the dragon was gone. Camelot could try to heal his wounds till the next day.

Uther had gathered his advisers and knights in the throne room in order to come up with a solution to the problem at hand.

Freya meanwhile was busy running through the palace, trying to find old blankets that were gathered up in storage rooms and ordering the maids that were still capable of doing anything to boil them in hot water while she showed them how they could stop wounds from bleeding till she or Gaius could get there.

An hour later she was back in Gaius' rooms, she had just dropped her bag into a corner and sat down on a chair, cradling her head in her hands she tried to make sense of everything that happened. She didn't have much time to do this though, as Merlin and Gaius entered the rooms as well.

Merlin went towards her and kneeled down beside her. Giving her a quick head's up on what he and Arthur were supposed to do.

"I want you to go with me."

"Merlin, what?"

"You'll be safer that way."

Freya grabbed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Merlin, I'd only slow the two of you down. I'm needed here."

Gaius who had heard their conversation knew she was right but still, he didn't want anything to happen to Freya. He had grown more than fond of her.

"Arthur's wounded, it would be best to bring a physician with him. If those wounds of him aren't taken cared of…"

"I'm not a physician Gaius."

"You know how to treat wounds don't you?"

Finally it was decided that Freya could come along with them. Freya stood up and went to their room, gathering stuff for her and Merlin when she finally came down she saw Merlin visibly upset over something.

"I had a right to know!" He yelled at Gaius.

"What's going on?" She asked as she descended the stairs.

Merlin just shook his head and turned around while Gaius gave her the heads up, once he was finished Merlin ran out of the room.

"I'll go to him."

"Please make him understand." Gaius said.

"What do you want me to say Gaius, 'Well at least you know now.'?"

**Short I know :$**

**More will follow though :D (and a bit sooner than now ;))**


	16. At the Inn

**SarahElizabeth- She didn't know his dad was alive. She knew he was a dragon lord but not that he was out there **** I hoped someone would notice but the little boy will become one of Arthur's knights when he grows up ;)**

**Goodythreeshoes- I'm glad you think so :D**

**Lady Neasa- Just read and find out ()(:^))**

**Chapter 15**

It took them some time before they finally reached the borders of Cedric's kingdom. It was already a whole end into the afternoon and Arthur was starting to get annoyed. Freya who wasn't that good in riding a horse was sitting with Merlin as usual and that was slowing down Merlin's horse for a considerable amount.

"There's an inn not so far away from here, we might reach it before nightfall." Arthur said, "We won't reach it before the rain reaches us though." He said as he gazed at the sky.

Freya followed his gaze and had to agree to that.

The continued the ride, sure enough their prediction was correct and the trio arrived at the inn, drenched and cold to the bone.

"Greetings!" Arthur said as he entered and Freya rolled her eyes.

"We've got to let him meet some more people of "lower" standards." Freya said towards Merlin.

"I agree het has to meet more people, don't really know why that's my task."

"It's your destiny to keep him alive! If he continues like this… Well, let's just say he won't live much longer."

Merlin tried his best to laugh at that but the prospect that he was about to meet his father, a man of which he thought, he had died before he was even born but who appeared to be alive and kicking. He had so many questions, his mind was practically buzzing.

"Come on, let's follow Arthur." Freya, unaware of Merlin's thoughts, said as she grabbed his hand. A not so attractive group of men had been eyeing her ever since she entered and she wasn't feeling that comfortable under their gaze.

"Oi, princess! Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Merlin's attention drove towards the gang and he was about to step towards them but Freya placed her hand on his arm.

"Merlin! What are you planning to do?"

"Something nasty?"

Freya nodded her head, "So you're going to beat the crap out of a group of 6 drunk but still pretty capable men, on your own? Or are you planning to use magic in a crowded inn? In front of Arthur?"

Merlin just left it at that then and walked towards Arthur who was talking to the inn-keeper.

"Look around you boy, we're full!"

"No place?" Merlin asked as he stood beside Arthur. The attention of the inn-keeper turned towards Merlin.

"I have one room, two beds!"

"We'll take it. Sorry for my friend, he's a bit… you know."

The inn-keeper just nodded his head, his friendliness far below zero.

"What does he think he is? Some sort of prince?"

"How much is it for the room?" Freya popped in on the conversation as well.

"6 bronze coins for the night, 8 if you want the 'misses' to clean it up for ya."

Arthur grabbed his purse and pushed 8 coins into the man's hand.

"Can we get something to eat as well?"

The man gestured towards an empty table without saying another word and moved towards his bar again.

The trio walked towards the table and sat down.

"I don't see your problem with that room." Merlin said.

"Merlin! There are three of us here!"

Freya just shook her head and Merlin started to laugh.

"Arthur, Freya and I are married. I think we're used to sharing by now."

When Arthur turned a light shade of red at hearing those words Freya placed her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll behave."

After some more friendly chatter the subject however soon turned back on their mission.

"We need to find that Balinor tomorrow, or Camelot is nothing but a ruin when we return." Arthur said, his face somber. It occurred to him that while Camelot, its people and his father were very dear to him his biggest worries went out to Guinevere. Though this had occurred to him already a long time ago and he had accepted it as much as he accepted the fact that he needed air in order to survive.

However, nobody in the inn seemed to know who or where Balinor was and as soon as they got their key they went to their room.

Arthur was sitting on the side of his bed, Freya sitting beside him, checking up his wound.

"Arthur… I don't like saying this but… how the heck did you just spend the entire night talking and eating?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, suddenly concerned.

"His wound, it's infected!"

"It's nothing!" Arthur said and Freya gave Merlin a knowing look.

"Arthur…" she tried again, this time calmly. "You are in great pain and I dare to say that you must feel ill as well!"

"You think we should head back?" Merlin asked his wife.

"What? No! We are not returning before we find Balinor! That's an order!" Arthur said.

Freya and Merlin knew Arthur well enough by now, not to argue with him. Instead Freya asked Merlin to give her, her bag and started to clean up the wound as much as she could.

After that she got up and went behind the chamber screen to get changed for the night.

Arthur and Merlin were already in bed as she walked towards the bed she and Merlin shared. He looked up, rolled to the side of his bed, making room for her. As soon as she crawled beside him, he pulled his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Merlin was unbelievable glad that he had her with him now. He couldn't imagine how he would feel right now, lying in bed while Freya was back at Camelot. The same Camelot that was under attack by the great Dragon.

Arthur, lay on his bed and pretended that he didn't see it, it made him think of Gwen, once again. He and her had been seeing each other each moment they could but moments were just moments. He wanted to marry her, to be able to show his concern for her in public. Like Merlin and Freya could always speak up their concerns about each other in public.

"How's your shoulder now?" Freya finally asked him.

"Better now actually." Arthur answered her, "Honestly."

"That's just the pain relief. You need to get medical help in a clean, professional place."

"Well tomorrow we find Balinor, we can return to Camelot and save Gaius' practice before he can look at my shoulder."

Merlin placed his finger on Freya's lips, knowing his wife temper and shook his head. She understood what he was trying to say and snuggled close to him as everyone in the room, despite their worries and concerns, fell asleep.


	17. Sins of the father

**SarahElizabeth- Don't we all just love Arthur when he's full of himself :p**

**AN! (& an important one)**

**I'm in my final year of high school which is (I don't need to tell you) a very important one. Currently I'm not doing as well as I'd like. I could say I blame the plot bunnies because really the only reason I'm not doing so well is because I'm not doing enough. Therefore there'll only be one chapter update a week for this story and one chapter update a week for another one that I'm about to begin (a Harry Potter one that is). You can expect these updates during the weekends as I'm not too busy then. Again, I really am sorry.**

**Chapter 16**

While the trio was sleeping peacefully back in Avalon things weren't so peaceful as they would like.

Morgana awoke with a shock, the first thing she saw was a star-covered sky. What happened? Last thing she remembered… Merlin!... Merlin had tried to kill her!

She couldn't believe it! Sweet and gentle Merlin! She never expected he would betray her like that. He hadn't gone to Uther when he discovered she had magic abilities, he hadn't judged her and then…

The shock and unlikeness of his betrayal send shivers through her entire body, she started to cry. Her body shocking heavily.

Soon Morgause reached her side and leaned over her, taking her in her arms and cradling her like a small child.

"Quiet now, my dear sister."

Viviene stepped towards the two sisters and looked down upon the scene.

"Yes, I can see how she's worthy… such a strong character we haven't seen for a long, long time." She said, the sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

Morgause shot her a poisonous look.

"Stop that!"

Her attention turned back towards Morgana.

"You need rest my dear sister, I promise you, we'll make him pay."

She laid Morgana down on the bed and mumbled a spell, making Morgana fall asleep instantly. She then stood up and followed Viviene outside.

"When is this going to end?" Viviene asked.

"When Uther is finished. You've seen how his words poison even the lowest of servants. Everyone hates us!"

Viviene who had her back on Morgause turned around, her fury hadn't released quite yet but she was beginning to feel how it began to overpower her.

"And why would that be?! We come into their homes, we curse them, we put spells around them and risk almost everything and everyone they hold dear! And for what?"

"To kill Uther! To kill the man who's responsible for the curse we bare, who doesn't just risk everything and everyone we hold dear but actually takes it away from us!"

"Do you have any idea what that means, coming from your mouth!"

Morgause stepped forward, the expression on her face was persistent.

"I do. It means that this Priestess is ready to make a stand… to fight for what's precious…"

Viviene placed her hands on Morgause's shoulders and looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"It means that this daughter is ready to kill her father."

Morgause understood Viviene's words but that didn't mean she was ready to accept them. Shock covered her face. Usually she wouldn't show that but even if she realized that it was there she still wouldn't know how to conceal it.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, you and Morgana were half-sisters but you never quite asked me anything about it. You didn't ask me wetter you share the same father or wetter you share the same mother. You didn't ask me who the person was, that said shared parent had an affair with… You share the same mother. Some time before you were born, before your mother even married Morgana's father, she and Uther were in love. It was a stupid, hopeless affair dragged by teenage hormones." Morgause hissed at the last sentence and Viviene was quite pleased with it.

She knew how telling this now meant that Morgause would doubt her motives and purpose on a moment that she couldn't afford to doubt anything. Nevertheless she carried on, not showing anything but a fake concern towards the person in front of her.

"I was still welcome at Camelot at the time, Uther's father adored me, not in a lovers' way he was just very fond of magic. I saw how the crown prince would stare at your mother whenever she was around but I didn't do anything about it. He would marry Igraine DeBois like his father told him to and she was engaged as well. It would die out in time, I was sure of it."

"But not before…"

Viviene turned sideways and stared at Morgause, she was sitting there, all shields down. She almost looked like the young, sweet girl she used to be. So innocent and harmless. Viviene couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

"Not before they took their little romance too far. Your grandfathers were devastated. In all their adoration they came to me for advice. They wanted me to let you vanish but I sensed your destiny, child and I took your mother with me to Avalon where she gave birth. That and the fact that the night after your grandfathers asked me to do it, Uther Pendragon stood on my doorstep and begged me not to kill his child. He was ready to give his life for you."

"What did you do?"

"Are you not sitting here?"

Morgause remained silent and stared at her hands.

"I knew Uther Pendragon was destined to have only one child. If he asked me to do this, he had to know that Igraine would never give him an heir for he would've already fathered one. He said that he wouldn't be able to sacrifice one child for the sake of another. After you were born, well you know the story… you grew up here in Avalon, by its laws and its traditions."

"So Arthur Pendragon is as much my brother as Morgana is my sister?"

Viviene nodded, she figured that Morgause now wouldn't be able to bring danger to Camelot, that she would have to disappoint her followers who would no doubt be furious. Unfortunately for her, her magical abilities did not allow her to predict someone's reaction. After a few more moments of silence, Morgause broke down into a fury.

"That's why he's so mad at magic. Once he realized the true extend of his sacrifice he realized he couldn't go without an heir and so he figured that the person who would die for Arthur would be his other child! He probably thinks that our people think all lives are equal but ours just a bit more! He wanted to undo the trade! To kill his other child in exchange for an heir!"

**Reviews are still loved :D**


	18. Author's note

Author's note

Unfortunately a few months ago, this story became the victim of a writer's Block. Two recent reviews let my attention go back to this story and gave me an idea to where this story can lead. Now, completely packed with new ideas I'm ready to start this story again, can't give any guarantees to when exactly seeing that I'm leaving for two weeks to France next Friday but still. You can all be assured that this story will continue.

My apologies for taking so long Ö

X.


End file.
